Tarnished Armor
by Familia-Ficz
Summary: THis has been reuploaded as it was taken down. Kagome must choose from one of three prospects. WHen her betrothal is made, what will happen? And who will be the one to make the first move at revenge? (Stupid SUmmary. Please Read)
1. Prologue: Announcements and Prepatarions

A/N: Konnichi-wa! Alright, jsut a few notes for you to understand it better.  
  
-Kagome and Kikyo are sisters.   
  
-Kaede is Kagome's mother. She looks about 30 and is a human miko.   
  
-Rin and Shippo are not in this till much, much later.  
  
-Sess might be a little ooc, because otherwise he might get boring @.@;;   
  
-Most of the charas are at least hanyous such as Kagome.   
  
-Songo is a tigress-youkai.   
  
-Miroku is a Kitsune. Same coloring however.   
  
Time: A/U 1600s  
  
Anime: Inu-Yasha  
  
Pairing: Not telling as of yet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and company. Though I am married to FLuffy-CHan ~insane laughter~ O.o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Chapter One: Announcements and Preparations  
  
Familia-Ficz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No." She thought her voice had sounded very composed, if defiant. To him it sounded half pleading, half afraid, and definitely pissed off. He smiled to himself, she would be a hard one to control, she had inherited his independence. He frowned suddenly. Much to his dicredit however, for she rarely did as she was told, and perhaps it could scare the men away.   
  
She was the perfect daughter for this scheme. She had a ruling hand, was kind, and intelegent. She was also young, beautiful, and blissfully unaware of it. He gazed back into the firey blue eyes. They were so expresive, and it was rare for him not to know what she was thinking. He noted her defiance and scowled.  
  
"Hai, Kagome, you will choose among the three prospects. You will do you duty as my youngest daughter and provide us with grandchildren and alliances. Your sister Kikyo is long betrothed, now its your turn. Kikyo didn't get a choice, be happy you have been provided with one!' Hyouga glared down at his daughter as he hissed out the last part.   
  
Their family was a good one. It was a hanyou and ningen family, so the girl was lucky to be offered even two youkai mates. Not that those two had had a choice either. Kagome was a wolf hanyou. The final fitting piece. This left her mariagable to any of the three species. She was also a miko. Kikyo was a ningen miko, inheriting more from her mother.   
  
Kagome's silver wolf like ears flattened against her obsidean locks. Nay, she would _not_. He could _not_ make her. But she knew she was fairly frantic. SHe didn't want to leave home, she loved the forests here, just...everything. She had been dragged to her father's study before she had made time to dress so her lockes were pulled into a fast braid, revealing a face of scarlet fury.   
  
Her claws dug into the table, though there were many marks from this happening before. Fangs bared. She let out an unearthy howl of anger before storming from the room. Songo, her tigress youkai body-guard followed her with a worried expression. Songo was her body guard in disguise as her lady-in-waiting, and was also Kagome's best friend. Songo was worried about her.  
  
Kagome stormed into her room, her aura almost black, but she managed to contain it to a small crackling area around her as she explained to Songo what was going on. She was being forced to be married. She stood and stripped down as her maid came in. Slipping on undergarments first, she then nodded for the maid to dress her. Slipping a thin linen nightgown-like sleeveless garment on first. A corset was put on next. It was made of thin flexible strips of steel covered with fine silk, with steel hooks down one side.   
  
Kagome stopped talking to get used to being four inches thinner, unable to expand her rib cage, and having her breasts pressed flat. Over the corset went a long sleeved, loose linen shirt. It was embroidered with black thread, and had an intricate design worked into the extended collar. Kagome hissed out a breath towards the maid. 'Give me a moment to breathe girl!' Her breathing was still shallow, and her face red from more than anger.  
  
Since Kagome refused to wear more than two more layers after this, the farthingale was put aside for today's ensemble. Kagome walked towards her closet and gazed with narrow eyes into it. She laid out three different outfits. The had a black silk underdress that flowed around her form in an A-cut. The crimson brocade overdress came next. Some places leaving room for the black silk to accent it.   
  
The neckline was extremely low, and was cut where cleavage was easily seen, though not indecently.There was no fabric back to her wist. Indeed, this had been hard to acomplish, but the seamstress had managed it. Crimson strings could be fitted into her newest corset, one that had no back except for the strings. The crimson strings could then be women easily through the dress back aswell to attach the dress and corset and make those looking wonder if she wore such a thing beneath it.  
  
The next dress had a perfectly cut, gold silk underdress. It was floor length at the front, but dragged slightly in the back when she went without shoes. An emerald green brocade overdress was slipped atop this. The colors together were magnificent. The neckline was in a low V, but came up ino a high color that covered the sides and back of her neck. It had been stiffened with materials unknown to her. At the moment she merely cared that it looked magnificent on her. She had been told so many times, though the red dress comlimented her coloring more.   
  
The third dress was her favorite. She had been complimented on thsi one many times aswell, and she looked the best in it out of all the others. The torso was completely formfitting and came low on her cleavage. It had the same back design as did the red dress but the overall style other than these two thigns was different. The dress had a silver silk underdress, this was the heavier material, whereas it had been the lighter on the two former dresses. A purely obsideon silk brocade went over this. Because the brcoade was so thin the silver shined through and it shifted from obsideon to black as she walked.  
  
The two former had had tight sleeves, where as this one was cut from elbow to the ed of the already slightly butterflied sleeve. It had an interesting effect. She looked over each of them with a calculating expression, then turned to Songo with a wicked grin plastered on her face. 'Kouga. A wolf youkai. Horny, obsessed, and stalker material. Lets give him a little goodbye present, ne?' She didn't elaborate as of yet. 'Inu-hanyou. Inu-Yasha I believe. I have heard that he is brash, aggressive, assertive, and takes no felings into consideration. Perhaps he is shy aswell as childish...'  
  
She then met Sango's eyes as a feral grin came to her face. 'Then there is Sessho-Maru. The so-called heartless inu-youkai of the Inu-Clan of the Western lands. Set to inherit his father's lands as the heir to them. A perfect prospect for father to want me to have. The infamous emotionless, stoic, heartless...well I could go on. Youu have heard the rumors aswell. I would wear the green for Kouga...but I'm afraid I will enjoy torturing him. I can't help that I enjoy the game. I will go for red. The mere color with my hair will make him forget all else, except my chest of course.' Sango's eyes widened as she gasped.  
  
Soon, however, the laughter came from both of them. 'In anycase. Inu-Yasha is childish. Hmmmm...I don't have any preference for that. Though he is probably one of those immature adolecents obsessed with sex. I'll wear the Emerald dress just for him. Its my most subdued. That leaves me to distract the stoic youkai with my obsideon and silver dress. A nice little challenge for me, ne?' It was obvious Kagome was not pleased with any of her prospects, no matter what thier landholdings were. Sadly, she would still have to choose one from the bunch. It would be from the Inu-Clan. both knew it. Unless of course both sons proved worse than Kouga. Was that possible?  
  
She motioned for her made to press them and then chose one of her other favorites. A silk, lavender, underdress complimented the eep purple brocade over the top. They were too have guests at lunch today. It seemed even when she was to be betrothed she was a prize to be shown off. As if she was hanging just out of reach of whichever of her father's friends wanted her. No matter, she loathed them all. She considered herself too young to be married. Definitely too young. She also had no crazy hormones tormenting her to find a mate. Yet.   
  
Sango was grinning wickedly. 'Oooo Kagome...Hojo is coming!' Kagome groaned. She would be stuck with Hojo if she liked not a one of them. However, Hojo was truly kind. Ah well...she shoved Sango over, sending the laughing tigress-youkai a glare before racing downstairs. Sango loves ti torment her friend and mistress whenever she got the chance. Hopefully Hojo would take Kagome's mind off of the betrothels. If she didn't fall asleep listening to him. Sango grinned. Hojo was just too boring for Kagome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His eyes widened as his father spoke to him. 'Really!? Kagome!? And I am to see her today?' Kouga's grin widened confidently as his father sighed in exasperation. He absolutely adored Kagome to the point of calling ehr his woman. Though some might call him obssessed, he just called it determined love. 'I shall make her fall in love with me...within a day!' His father shook his head slightly, an exasperated look on his face. Obviously this had been going on for a little while, and it was definitly not the first time his son had been ranting about Kagome being his and loving ehr and such.  
  
'You are not her only prospect. Two from the Inu-Clan have a chance aswell. Sessho-Maru and Inu-Yasha if I remember correctly.' Kouga growled at this thought. He and Inu-Yasha were not exactly on good terms. He doubted he would have a problem with Sessho-Maru. No one could like that block of ice. Besides, Kagome loved him. SHe just hadn't told him yet. He snorted. _His_ Kagome with an inu!? Ridiculous! She was a wolf like him. They were meant to be together! 'If you don't leave now you are going to be late....' He cut himself off as Kouga blurred out of them room. Shaking his head with a sigh. What an annoying, exasperating, cocky son he had begot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I REFUSE! I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE BETHROTHED TO SOME WOLF BITCH I DON'T EVEN KNOW!' A bellow came from the inu-hanyou and younger of the two half siblings, Inu-Yasha. It was meant for InuTaisho, his father. Inu-Taisho sighed in an obviously exasperated way. His youger son had a rather large temper. Tai-Maru sighed. 'Inu-Yasha, shut up. Let father finish speaking and then you may argue. After I leave.' This came from the infamous Sessho-Maru, the older half-brother and youkai. His father glanced at him before continuing as Inu-Yasha fumed. 'There are three prospects. You two and a wolf youkai. She has been forced into this aswell, remember that.' Then his grin turned wicked. 'Besides, do you want Kouga to win ehr over you?'  
  
Inu-Yasha silently fumed. He wouldn't let that wimpy wolf beat him at ANYTHING. EVER. Sessho-Maru arhced a slender brow. 'Don't be cocky enough to assume you'll be the one chosen, hanyou. She may not even like you.' Tai-Maru sighed, as if he could read his son's thoughts. Well he could, as they played across Inu-Yasha's face. His face screwed up in amusement as he looked at his older son. Sessho-Maru's face was emotionless, stoci, and cold as usual. Did he really expct a reaction to show? Sighing he waited for Sess's objection. 'Alright, get it over with Sess.'   
  
The elder son's eyes flickered red for less than a second at that so-called nickname. Then his voice drawled out coldly. 'She will not wish for me. In the event that she does, I will raise my objections or merely deal with it. It is for the clan, which I will inherit. So be it if I make the sacrifice. Since I do not forsee thiis as a problem I see no reason to waste idle breath now.' Tai-Maru sighed in relief as Sessho-maru left the room, his youngest son following him. All was as it should be. Who would get the lovely wolf hanyou's hand? He sweatdropped and wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how do you like it revised all you people whom read it when I had it uploaded the last time? Good? Bad? Horrivble? There is much more detail now so it should be much easier to understand several things in future chapters. As of now Kikyo is betrothed to Hojo. If Kagome can't have any of the chosen betrothed, then she will bef orced on Hojo and Kikyo will find someone else. Does that explain it? THe engagement is broken off at somepoint though Id on't bother to explain it. It isn't important.  
  
Onegai review!   
  
Ja!  
  
Pai-Chan 


	2. Prospect 1: Kouga

A/N: Again, just re-uploading this. Some things may be revised so I reccomend re-reading all of the forthcoming chapters.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Prospect 1: Kouga   
  
Familia-Ficz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had watched as her mistress brooded about everything. The nigth before she had slammed her plate down on the table, screamed at her father, and left with a dignified grace while everyone was frozen in shock. They couldn't make her pay today. Kouga was spending the day from noon onward with her. Sango had a feeling that he would come early. She sighed deeply as she watched Kagome attempt to breath as the corset was laced up. It was half past ten at the moment, and Kagome planned to be ready by eleven or half past.   
  
Her hair alone would take up too much time to make that deadline. The crimson dress was slipped on, the black silk gleaming beneath the crimson brocade. She put on a thick riby pendant that hung at the edge of the cleft of her breasts. She wore a ruby thumb ring, one on her index finger; both on her left hand, and on her ring finger on her right hand, she wore a simple gold band. Her wolfish black lobes had tiny holes up each side that were always covered by the fur on them. She wore ruby studs up one side of each now.  
  
Slipping on a golden charm bracelet, delicate with little ruby shards dangling from it. When the inu-hanyou came it would be donning emeralds instead. This was placed on her right wrist before she sat down and allowed her maid to fiddle with her hair. She was exasperated already by the length of time it was taking. Her hair was done in languid, loose curls that flowed down her back. Gold and crimson ribbons were entertwined with the curls.   
  
Her stormy blue eyes flashed as she looked at herself, satisfied. Then she turned to sango, whom was wearing a much more modest, simple crimson dress. She was merely matching her friend for support. Kagome and Songo hugged quickly after the maid left. Kagome's grin disappeared as she strode out into the hall. Ranks were in full command out of Kagome's rooms. Hips swaying, skirts flowing liquidly across the floor, she made her way towards the entrance hall, her face fair competition to Sessho-Maru's usual visage..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga's expression alone showed his enthusiasm. His long brown hair was pulled back in a leather thong at the base of his neck. Turquoise optics glinting in surpessed happiness. He wore a turquoise cloak and outer tunic. His inner tunic was emerald, for he hoped to match what he thought was her favorite gown. His breeches were also emerald, the entire ensemble has gold brocade. His black boots, newly cleaned, hit the ground as he dismounted from his beast. That was what it was afterall. Some sort of equine, with fangs, red eyes, a protruding spine, and huge torso. A youkai equine no doubt.   
  
He shed his gloves and cloak as he entered, leaving thier butler to care for it as he went forward in a single minded purpose. Time seemed to stop. She looked startled for a brief moment, but her composure slid across her visage in less time than that. Her confident grin played across her full lips, but his attention was on her ensemble. He had never seen this outfit before, but she was unbelievably stunning. His jaw was almost hitting the floor as she merely arched a finely carved brow and stood poised. His eyes ravished her body again, before he drew a shuddering breath and shook it off, thoug he still seemed shaky.   
  
'L-Lady Kagome. You look magnficent today, absolutely ravishing...' Her grin widened as he stuttered. He would make a fool out of himself, but she decided to let him do it on his own without any help from herself. It lifted the guilt on her conscience because of his genuine happiness before he even saw her. She disliked him intensly, but he wasn't a bad person. She mainly disliked him because he practicly stalked her and was too possesive of her. Especially when he had no claim on her. It annoyed her to no end.   
  
Sadly, he was one of the reasons of her misery, though he most likely didn't know it. She rolled her eyes behind her hand as she led him to the solar and listened with deaf ears to his impossibly endless talk. Replying with 'Hn' and 'Mmmmhmmm' so as not to promise anything with a yes or be forced to listen by replying no. She blinked and glanced up to watch him. This was absolutely sad. She could barely even pay attention to him now, let alone if she was forced to be around him all the time. She'd kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wore a dulled expression as she was twirled and spun across the dance floor. Her eye was near twitching. While she enjoyed dancing, she prefered it to be face to face, not face to cleavage. It was in this case. Kami only knew why she had agreed to dance. But then again she had been bored to the nether reaches of insanity and it had been thought to be an excellent reprive. It wasn't. He was still talking. Again she was paying no attention what-so-ever, but Kouga didn't seem to notice. She then had an idea. WHile he didn't notice she wasn't pay attention to him, he did seem to notice everything else about her. Well...at least anything that could be potentially harmful.   
  
Luckily he didn't notice how energetic she actually was. She suddenly, and very abruptly, yawned and Kouga ushered her to a seat instantly. There had only been her mother and father dancing with them merely for fun, and a few other guests that were staying with them. Hojo had come to dance with Kikyo and so on and so forth. The lights were dim, but somehow Kouga managed to notice the pinafore. Soon Kagome found herself playing beautifully with it, not knowing how she had gotten there or started. Her voice rose and fell with the notes, and she found herself uncaring of anything else. Living only for the music. Little did she know that she was being watched by two pairs of golden eyes. At least Kouga was quiet when she playrf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'So little brother, are you satisfied? She is neither old nor ugly. I have no further wish to be here, so I am taking my leave. It would be wise for you to do so as well.' His voice was utterly emotionless, but it was a mask on his visage. In truth he was entraced by the girl's magical voice. He didn't let it show though. He was actually quite amused, because even he had noticed her faking both listening on and off then dance floor, and again merely to leave it. Kouga seemed completely obssessed with her. Not that he hadn't knowthis already. It was well known he claimed the Northern Lord's daughter as 'his woman'. SHe obviously didn't share the affection.  
  
Inu-Yasha insisted on budding in on his thoghts however with his next comment. 'Her voice and playing is amazing isn't it? I've never heard such magnificence of either.' Sessho-Maru glaced at his little brother to see a look of awe on his face. He glared at the star-eyed youth. 'Her voice is indeed pleasing.' He found a glare coming his way from Inu-Yasha. 'You have no sense with women.' Sessho-Maru snorted. 'And you do little brother? In a day you will see her again, calm yourself.' Sessho-maru did smirk, when no one could see him, as he heard his little brothers next comments. 'Damn, that dress was H.O.T! I hope she wears it when I see her...'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry Kouga fans! Or KagXKouga Fans! I'm neither n.n; Kouga has a hot voice and fangy look, but thats it for meh n.n; Now please R&R!  
  
I revised this one aswell, though not alot.  
  
ja!  
  
-Pai-Chan 


	3. Prospect 2: Inu Yasha

A/N: I am writing this fic really late, so I may not be able to finish it tonight. I'm keeping the notes short so I can make it longer though. Dad pestering meh because I have camp tomorrow. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Its fairly safe to say Kagome won't be with Kouga guys, but ye never know n.n; I always change my mind on a whim. Only Yisu ever knows what the true plotline of my story is because she is almost always meh betareader n.n; Sadly she isn't on right now to read it u.u;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Prospect 2: Inu-Yasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was donning the emerald green dress she had planned on wearing. The golden designs were a magnificent work of art. There were vines and dragons entertwining in the golden threads around the rims of the silken cloth and the high, stiff collar. She was wearing the golden charm bracelet from the dag before with emeralds dangling instead. She wore identical rings with emeralds instead of rubies as well, and same for her earings. A pendant of emerald and gold was in the design of a wolf and hung just above her cleavage. Her hair was left the same as the other day's only with gold and emerald ribbons entertwined in it. She also had crimson paint on her lips and a light gold colored powder over her eyelids.   
  
The so called 'facepaint' was Sango's latest discovery at the marketplace today. They were jsut testing it out, but Sango had known Kagome would love it and had grabbed the lip paint, and several powder colors and brought it back. Kagome had, of course, tried it all on and had been playing around with it all morning. She had finally cleaned up her face, decided on a color, and gotten ready. SHe had been ready with ample time today, and both she and Sango had been using the excess time to laugh over Kouga's mistakes. Like staring at her very visbale chestline instead of her face. Saying 'breast' instead of 'best', retarded things like that. It had been alot of fun remembering it all, but now she still had plenty of time to spare befor the young inu-hanyou showed up. She decided to take a walk into the gardens. Hai, that was the perfect place for her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru watched as Inu-Yasha squirmed in the seat of thier cariage. The onyl reason they were taking it was to keep Inu-Yasha clean, and so Sessho-Maru could have his meeting with Kagome's father. Golden eyes slid to watch the squirming hanyou. Thier family was of the purely Japanese culture, while Kagome's had immigrated before she was born, from England. THus thier clothing differences. The entire WOlf clan had. The Inu-Clan had been here from the beginning. This marriage would be a major alliance between the leaders of both families. A scowl lit his face as he again noticed what Inu-Yasha was wearing. Did he ever change into something nice? Sessho-Maru guessed not. Inu-Yasha was wearing his customary Fire-Rat crimson Kimono. Sessho-Maru merely shook his head as Inu-Yasha leapt from the carriage as it stopped. 'I'm going to wait in the gardens, want to tell them that for me? I dislike the scent of this house...' His nose wrinkled up in proof and Sessho-Maru sighed in exasperation and nodded.  
  
Inu-Yasha was greeted by a lovely site. The green caught his attention first. It looked lovely and he couldn't help but stare. The cut was less revealing than her red dress, but she looked no less magnificent in it. She was leaning over the side of a foot bridge which overlooked thier pond. Flowers were everywhere around her, and she had a peaceful expression on her face as she watching the fish play thier games. He was entranced next by her obsidean locks. She was beautiful. She had a stubborn chin, and magnificent blue optics that told of determinations. It made him set his own jaw unconsciously. He currently sat in the boughs of a nearby tree. He had leapt silently into it moments ago, having jsut run from where Sessho-Maru had been. Now he found himself drugged by her lovely scent. His own possesivebness took over, though he didn't realize that at the time either. THen her silver wolf lobes swieled and pricked right before he lost balance and fell from the tree.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the wind had shifted she had been prepared. She had caught his scent and moments later his sound. This only seconds before he fell from the tree. Her eyes widened a fraction but she merely stepped out of the way of his rolling form. She looked at his attire in disgust. He didn't even have the decency to dress up a little to meet her? It was utterly rude. She glared at his prone form and made no attmpt to assist him. Obviously he realized she wouldn't, because he soon picked himself up, sat crosslegged, and glowered. 'Why didn't you help me up?' Oh, but his voice was pleasing, before she noticed the aaggrivation in it. Her own voice was calm and uncaring, though laced with annoyance. 'Why were you staring at me, and sneaking up on me? You have no right to be out in my private gardens..' She watched his eyes widen a fraction and smiled in satifaction.   
  
'Yes, my gardens. Not the public ones. Now leave and once and I will meet you in the solar or the public gardens. Being here is inappropriate by even the lowest standards. Especially without my permission.' Her nose seemed to rise slightly as she turned on her heal and walked back towards the house, she seemed thorougly satisfied. He obviously wasn't giving up that easily because he lept in front of her and blocked her passage. She merely stopped and watched him calmly. His ranting was put on halt as he gazed again at her torso. She smiled inwardly. She would never live with a man who was so unbelievably superficial. He couldn't even look at her face. Her expression had the aire of someone proved right and he realized what he was doing and stopped. She almost snorted. Too late boy. Then she refocused on him to listen to his tirade.   
  
'I am here because I am being forced to come. Its not my fault I don't know my way around your house. I wasn't inside because your hosue smells absolutely horrid.' He looked pleased with his own comments and she merely arched a brow. 'Why come if you do not wish to be here? You could merely disappear for your day. It is your fault, and my house does not smell horrible. It is npt pleasing to those whom enjoy outdoors, but it is not horrible in the least. Plus, you could have asked for directions if you weren't so foolish.' His eyes flared. 'Listen you ugly wench! I don't want you and niether does my brother! I don't know why anyone would! So go back to your little hovel and get a life!' He didn't realize what he had said until her eyes brimmed iwth tears, but her voice was deadly calm. 'Go to the nine hells kisama.' Then she stormed out of the gardens as fast as she possibly could without running.  
  
When she was out of site she began to run, tears streaming down her face,even if she was silent. Half the household was instantly aware that she was crying, for they could scent her tears. Sessho-Maru was one of them, for the one crying was coming his way. Only he didn't know whom she was because he had seen, not scented her before. She wasn't watching where she was going, and was covering her eyes with her slender fingers, balled up into fists. Her body wracked slightly in silent convulsions. Sessho-Maru had been leaving, and there was no one with in the 100 meter vicinity. Only maids and servants beyond that point anyway. The others were too far away.   
  
Being so Sessho-Maru soon found himself to be the thing the girl ran into. Shemerely glanced up before collapsing into a heap of tears on his chest. The girl didn't know him but was holding on to him for comfort? Oh, by now he did indeed recognize her, and his anger flared at her obvious distress. More than obvious at that. He hesitantly ut his arms around her and held her against is chest while she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed until she was at hiccups, then feeling drowsy. Inu-Yasha had walked in to muffled sobbing and his own anger had flared at Sessho-Maru comforting the hysterical Kagome. He had been glared down, and had immeadiatly felt contrite and guilty. Sessho-Maru lifted the half asleep girl into his arms, his arms loosely around his neck, and carried her to where her scent was the strongest, Inu-yasha following helplessly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango had also glared the hanyou down, having no trouble at all seeing the problem. Sessho-Maru ad approved her her verbal abbuse of his younger half-brother. He had been furious and had been very pleased with Inu-Yasha was practically brought to tears by Sango. Sessho-Maru himself had promised death to come shortly for the male. 'Why?' It was the question he had been wondering since Kagome had run crying into his arms. The hanyou answered in a pitiful voice. 'I wasn't thinking....gomen...I didn't meant to hurt her, but she made me blind with rage. She was so calm...stoic, and utterly pleased as she bested me with every comment..' He glanced up. 'She was like a female version of you, accept that she seemed bored and indifferent to me, letting her emtions show, while you don't..' Sessho-Maru arched a brow at this comment. 'You _are_ a fool. Get used to it now.' With that the two borhters went about thier usual method of ignoring each other completely. Sessho-Maru had to wonder, though, if the girl was truly like him. Would that make a difference? He already found himself worried for her. He shook his head and banished the girl from his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alrighty, didn't expect that coming did ya? Well lemme know what you think. Kagome does cry alot in the series, and she is going to be happy-go-lucky later, but would you be if you were being forced into marriage? I think not. Anyway, send meh ideas! I luff them! Flames are good too n.n; They help meh make bonfires ~cackles~ Sorry guys no lemons anytime soon. Also, not sure about a MirokuXSango....still deciding on miroku's part. May have Kirara. Shippo and Rin much, much later on. I plan on making a long fiction n.n; Again, only Yisu knows the whole plotline. Please R&R!!! And I'll respond to any questions, but not to every review. Tankies n.n; 


	4. Prospect 3: Fluffy aka Sesshomaru!

A/N: Alrighty, well my personal favorite, Fluffy-Chan!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's mind drifted yet again to the man whom had willingly let her ruin his attire withher hot, salty tears. Whom was he? She thought she might know. He was definitely a inu-youkai with that tail and his ears. He had seemed aloof and indifferent when she had glanced up at him as she ran. Her first thought was of a woman because of his knee-length silvery white hair, but merely a second more and she realized by sight and scent he was a male. She didn't care, and had ran staight into him. It was like running into a cushioned steel wall. She had clung to him, and cryed her little heart out before calming down and taking a deep breath.  
  
She had found herself occupied with keeping herself upright, as she had become exhausted quickly. That problem was solved when she had been lifted into the male's arms. She had been surprised, and glanced up into his face, and again was shocked. He had a definate protective aura around him, had a cold look on his face, and was directing it to Inu-Yasha, whom she saw out of the corner of her eyes. When he had looked down at her, she had gotten lost in the golden eyes. There had been a micture of emotions. The cold indifference, and the protective anger. It was odd. But she hadn't much time to think about it, she was asleep almost instantly.  
  
Hai, she thought she knew whom he was now. Her own person had smeeled like inu-youkai, and it most definitely was not Inu-Yasha's hanyou scent. There was also the fact that he had called Inu-Yasha 'little half-brother' when she had awoken to him verbally destroying Inu-Yasha along with Sango. Both were fuming, but moments after she had awakened theere was almost complete silence, so they obviously had known when she had awoken. Kagome was jerked to attention when her maid slipped the silvery black dress over her head. The gold and emerald jewelry from the day before was repaced with silver and black and white diamonds.  
  
She wore a choker of both black and white diamonds aswell. Her hair was redone with the loose curls and silver ribbons entertwined. Kagome liked things simple. She did not like to look gaudy. She declined the face paint today. Once her maid had left Kagome turned to Sango. She was wearing a black kimono with a silver obi, her hair done tightly back with silver chopsticks. A simple, unadorned, katana at her side. She was not leaving Kagome alone today like she had the day before. Sango's eyes were glinting. 'So...did you figure out who that guy was that brought you upstairs?' Kagome blinked innocently. 'Ne, who was he?' Sango merely chuckled and left Kagome to her thoughts. Kagome grinned and shook her head, she wanted to see how Sango would try to let ehr know whom he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru dismounted from his two-headed dragon youkai. His servant Jaken was protesting him even speaking to the hanyou girl because the girl made the choice and who could resist his Lord Sessho-Maru-sama? Sessho-Maru merely kicked him out of the way without missing a step when Jaken leapt out in front of him. Jaken was only good for knowledge and loyalty, other than that, well, he was an annoying toad. Sessho-Maru's voice was ice. 'Jaken, stay out here.' Then he strode through the front doors, leaving Jaken spluttering. He wore a clean white Kimono with a Cherry Blossum design on it, a Katana hilted at his side, and his usual black boots.  
  
He did not wear his armor today, he didn't need too. His huge fluffy tail was wrapped over his shoulder as usual, and his narrowed golden eyes looked around momentarily as he searched for the girl's scent. She was coming downstairs. He also noted that the lunch they served here was almost ready. Less conversation. Then he noted that the girl's presense had stopped and he glanced at the stairwell. She had paused momentarily and was looking him over, then smiled as if to herself, and gave a barely perceptable nod. As if proving something true. He arched a brow in return and she flushed so slightly it was barely noticeable, then she continued down the stairs.  
  
At least he was clean, not underdressed, and not oogling her chest. She curtsied without thought, and didn't even remember doing it, for it was bred into her since she was old enough to do it. 'Konnichi-was Sessho-Maru-sama. Lunch will be provided within the half hour...' She seemed at lack of what to say. Then mentally shrugged. 'Would you like to retir to the solar?' He gave a controlled nod and she led the way. Once she had closed the door after him, she turned around, to find hersself lost in the golden eyes again. She shook her head slightly, clearing it. She enjoying mysteries, and his eyes were definitely one of them.  
  
They were contradictions unto themselves, and she found herself curious as to why. Then she retracked her train of thought. 'I would like to thank you for yesterday. Gomen for...ah...being dso forward..?' She stretched for an explanation without much luck and sighed again. Well he didn't seem too literate anyway. 'In anycase, Arigato.' And with that she contented herself to remain in the lasting silence, for she doubted he would speak. He didn't seem like the speaking type to her. When he did, she nearly jumped. His voice was cold, uncaring, and yet something about it seemed to comfort her.  
  
Odd. Maybe they were just too alike? Most likely. Or perhaps he had become a sort of brother figure, after the way he had cared for her yesterday. For some reason she did not wish to think of him as a brotherly figure. It seemed to ruin the -Kinght in Shining Armor' image. EVen if he still wasn't wearing any armor. 'My half-brother, Inu-Yasha, is a baka.' Somehow those words seemed to say it all. She mentally slapped herself. Was she so desperate for words she was inventing longer meanings than what it was obviously saying? Gods, she was getting desperate for male attention then.  
  
Sessho-Maru watched with slight curiousity as she led him to the Solar. He was surprised when she stopped before she had even started talking to him, and had stared at him. Curious as to why, but not willing to ask. She looked away first, regained some composure, and then thanked and apologized to him. That surprised him more than a little. It was obvious she didn't expect a response, because she was becoming exceedingly comfortable in the silence. He broke it, and was amused as she leaped up a good foot. Had she perhaps forgotten he was there?No matter.  
  
She was looking at him oddly, and he was slightly worried about that. He turned his gaze from her to the direction of the food, then back to her. 'Lunch is served.' Then she practically ran from the room, him following sedatly, albet amused by her antics. She gestured to a seat beside hers when she sat down, he sat. Then they brought out the food. It was a small lunch, but he was pleased by the fare. She obviously was aswell. He almost disapproved at her body guard's presence, but put it aside. It wasn't his place and Sango seemed more than a little loyal to her mistress. He definitly approved of the girl.  
  
Sweet and Sour chicken and Ramen. Fried rice and steamed rice. Teriyaki Steak, Wonton soup, and overly watered down sake. There were also various vegatables, but he wasn't interested in those. He was filling his plate when he noticed the tigress youkai bodyguard, Sango, decide to sit across from him. She was smiling to herself. Lunch went as he expected, they ate in peace. He enjoyed the silence and it seemed that Kagome did too, though for her it didn't seem natural. After that, neither were sure what to do, but Sango came to the rescue and told them to walk through Kagome's prvate gardens.  
  
Kagome frowned at Sango, shrugged and offered to lead the way. Sessho-Maru was still silent. She had been amused as he loaded his plate with meat, stoicly avoiding the vegetables. He had oddly enough loved the Ramen aswell. She herself had been satisfied with Wonton soup, sweet and Sour Chicken, and steamed rice. Her gardens didn't have wonderful memories, but they didn't have to speak much there either. As they walked onto the bridge she had eben on the day before she heard him begin speaking, and was again shocked, but didn't jump. She turned around and watched him. 'I don't know anything about you. We have next to nothing to speak of, and its making this uncomfortable.'  
  
Sessho-Maru admitting he was uncomfortable. She arched both brows at this in shock. She barely knew him and knew already that this would be uncommon. She hesitantly spoke. 'Do you wish me to speak of myself then?' He nodded once, sharply, indicating that she should not expect much more verbal action from him. She merely glanced at the sky, trying to think of what to tell him about herself. 'I like hunting and reading. I don't like staying inside too often. I don't like gaudy things, I like simple things. I like fighting. I have an older sister, Kikyou. I do not like vegetables. I do not want to marry anyone.'  
  
Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. He made no comment, merely arched a brow slightly, and motioned for her to continue. Her voice seemed strained as she did so. 'Uhmmm...I hate Kouga. I hate restrictions, and I hate being treated like a china doll. I like art, music, but not players. Roles annoy me. And...uhmmm...I don't know. I am 17 in ningen years, and I'm a wolf hanyou....' She gave him a helpless expression. 'If you don't wish to, you don't have to, but could you tell me about yourself?'  
  
He had merely noted the fact that he was right about her part in the bethrothel. He was also surprised to find he had so mcuh in common with her. He liked hunting and fighting and simple things. He also liked the outside and reading. He didn't like music or art however. He would not backdown from a challenge, so he spoke. 'I like hunting, fighting, and all manner of training. I dislike music art, players, and anything of the sort. I like the outside and reading. I like meat and Ramen. I am 22 in ningen years. I am an inu-youkai. I have a younger half-brother, Inu-Yasha. Our mothers are dead. Our father is alive. I have a servant, Jaken.'  
  
He looked at her questioning, asking silently if there was more she wished to know. 'Uhmmm your personality...?' He thought for a moment. 'Aggressive, independant, solitary, strong, indifferent, and polite.' She merely nodded. Once again they had nothing to say to each other, but it didn't seem to matter to her. She reclined on a bench in the shade, and he followed. They sat next to each other, each in thier own thoughts. If Inu-Yasha could get past his own idoicy, Kagome would have a lot in common with him.  
  
Though that alone was not likely to happen. Well, it was most likely between the two of them since she loathed Kouga. Either way she would be staying with her chosen for two weeks to get to know him before they wed. One difference between them was that she was social and he was not. She was either very thoughtful at the moment or she was humoring him. His personality was infamous as being emotionless. He merely left at the right time, she glanced up. 'Ja matte ne' Then turned back to her own thoughts after he noddded. Mounting his beast, he let his mind go blank.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I edited this somewhat. Hopefully there are less spelling errors at least.  
  
Ja matte ne!  
  
Pai-Chan 


	5. Enter new Players and the Costume Ball

A/N: This chapter is for those of you whom want to get to know how I made the other charas in this story act. Entering Naraku, Kikyo, Hojo, Yisu, Miroku, Niomi and a few others of my own invention. I personally dislike the _main_ charas in stories being ones you made up, but I don't mind the slightly less important ones being like that. Hope you don't either, because for the plot to go on I need more characters than this story has. Gomen if anything confuses you! Please Read. ~grins ebilly you'll find out soon...O and Yisu designed her own costume, I desgined the rest n.n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Enter New Players and the Masked Ball  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hyouga's frown deepened as he listened to the persuasive talk of Naraku. Naraku was a master of manlipulation. At the moment he wanted to manipulate Kagome's father for that reason. Tomorrow night was the ballwhere Kagome would announce her bethrothed. Naraku wanted to be the one she announced. Hyouga knew of his daughters feelings for Naraku, she loathed him completely. He had given her the choice of mates, but if he wanted her with Naraku he would have to take it away. Kagome was one for huge mood swings, and a violent temper when she thought she was wronged. She took punishment as her due and drew a fine line between the two.   
  
She was a confusing person to say the least. She had unlimited kindness to almost everyone, and a softspot for those weak....but every now and then she found someone she would let her violent temper show for. Naraku was that one. Kouga merely annoyed her. And yet...he found himself considering Naraku's proposal. In this case he would not be taking sides...but wait. Hyouga shook his head to clear it. He was not trying to choose sides, and Kouga's father had agreed than any match would help the clan greatly, perhaps even more so with the Inu match than his own son. Hyouga glanced Naraku over. 'You may attend the ball. I will inform my daughter of your proposal, I can and will not garantee you any answer to it. You must understand that.' He glanced up as Naraku nodded and left. Hyouga shuddered. He foudn himself intensly disliking the promise to even inform Kagome. Naraku bothered him greatly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tonight was the party and Kagome found herself unbelievable nervous despite the fact that it was a costume ball aside from her bethrothel ball. And despite the fact that her three best friends were talking lively together. Niomi was a cheetah hanyou. Her golden blonde hair appeared to have the faded pattern of Cheetah spots in it and looked magnificent. Her cheetah-like auds twitched as she got herself ready for the ball. She was wearing as extensive costume as an earth Nymph. In anycase she looked lovely. She wore a solid golden underdress with tight long sleeves and a filmy moss green over dress with butterfly sleeves so that the gold showed through it. She wore a tiara of emerald leaves. She wore strappy golden sandles to match it and her waist length hair was left unbound, her violet eyes sparkling. Alienore, the Eagle-Owl Youkai had knee-length chesnut hair with distinctive gold highlights and sharp green eyes.   
  
She also had a crimson lightning bolt on her forehead and a violet stripe on each cheek. Her hair was crimped and curled with silver and turquoise ribbons run through it. She wore a solid turquoise underslip that was tight on the arms. There were three layers of three different shades of turquoise and silver on top of this. Each was a different length. The next layer was two shades lighter and was as long as the lowest layer. THe next was even paler and was knee length. The last was silvery and was mid-thigh length. These top through layers made it visable to see the others beneath it. Only the lowest layer was solid. The sleeves on these layers were null, they call connected in speghetti straps in the back, and then formed silvery butterfly sleves that reached the floor. Her magnificently huge wings, the hue of her hair, were painted as she rarely did in turquoises and silvers. Also, each of the other three layers unded unevenly with a zigzag effect at the edge of each clothe. She wore silver strappy sandles and was posing as an Water Nymph.   
  
Yisu was a feline hanyou, what species was unknown. She had peircing scarlet eyes and brown hair cut at jaw length. Her long brown auds twitching as she laughed at what Niomi was talking about. Her lockes were down and bound into a deap blue and beige cord, the strands of different hue entertwined as they held her oddly combed hair from her face, adorning her short lockes. She wore a beige innerdress with butterfly sleeves. It was long, and formfitting everywhere from waist up, but it A cut on the way down so as not to cling to her legs. A slit went up to her knee in the back. Over that she wore a corset that stopped below her breasts. The corset was made of a unique clothe that appeared as leather, but was not, and felt much different aswell. From this came her skirt of the same material.   
  
This was only slighter larger than the skirt below it and also had a slit up the back so that the inner dress was seen beneath it. The beige dress was the covering for her cleavage, but was also lowcut. She wore a chocker made out of the same deep blue hued clothe as the dress. Kagome and Yisu were supposed to be costume partners, or they picked the same theme. Goddesses. Thus they looked slightly similar. Kagome had chosen the fire goddess while Yisu had Chosen Air. She wore a very lowcut crimson underdress that was off the shoulders. It was tight until her elbows where a very thin, very translucent golden clothe joined the crimson and butterfly sleeved alsmot to the floor from that point on each side. On the top of each arm she wore coiling golden armbands over the crimson clothe. It was also attached to her middle fingers by ruby studded golden rings. The gold on the dress ended with the sleves howe'er. She wore a tight, black leather corset that ended under her breasts, holding them up as Yisu's did.   
  
It was one of thier favorite styles. The underdress however had been cut up a little bit. It ended an inch below the corset, leaving her flat stomach exposed. Then it began again, lowrise on her hips with the crismson cloth and leather. The crimson cloth was A-cut and split up to mid thigh on each thigh. She wore strappy red sandles that came up to her knees in straps, and her 4 inches off the ground. Kagome was a little bit dramatic. The leather came down to wear the slit began, itself coming down an inch below it with a tiny slit. More gold embroidery was noticed on the egde of the red cloth. The ffect was, needless to say, shocking for everyone but Yisu whom merely smirked. 'Think you overdid it?' Speaking as Kagome grinned. All of the girls donned thier masks. They were identical to each others, merely being a simple mask each of black with thier color schemes, unique to each other, twisted in thin rope around the edge of ach mask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru looked at his half-brother in disgust. Inu-Yasha wore his usual red Haori, not dressing up in the least bit. Inu-Yasha's amber eyes watched the ground as the rode through the countryside in a carriage. Both brothers wore black and red masks, hiding thier faces. Not that it mattered. Even unable to see his markings, his hair and costume agve Sessho-Maru away instantly. As Inu-Yasha merely covered his face, but everything else about him was identical, it made it even easier. Sessho-Maru wore his usual outfit in black, but instead of donning the cherry-blossom design or the trimmings in red, it was done in silver with vine designs on it. Both men had left thier hair down. Inu-Yasha seemed to think he could win Kagome back tonight by his attitude. Sessho-Maru remained indifferent as he stared stoicly at the moon outside thier windows.   
  
Moments later they arrived and he took in the people he somewhat recognized as he entered. Kagome's sister Kikyo was dressed as Japanese Miko. He noticed her immeadiatly as he entered the room. She may have been a miko quite literally, but her human stench was immeadiatly recognized, the miko part unnoticed. Naraku was noticed next. Sessho-Maru barred his fangs beneath his mask as the hanyou. He was in his favorite baboon costume, hiding his body and visage from view. The Kitsune Miroku was noticed next. Sessho-Maru merely arched a brow. As usual The playful lecher was dressed as the innocent monk. His black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He held a staff, and had prayer beads holding a clothe matching his clstume over his hand, making only his fingers available for view. Ironicly this was his lecherous hand. Sango, the tigress bodyguard of Kagome, was ironicly dressed as a Youkai exterminator. It looked like she was about the exterminate the youkai monk next to her went he decided to feel her up and was knocked unconscious.   
  
Sessho-Maru shook his head and continued to look around. Then there was Kouga. He was dressed as an old fashioned Wolf-Tribe mercenary, wearing as little clothing as possible Sessho-Maru assumed. He attention was taken away from Kouga when the four girls entered in sets. It was obvious they were best friends for they were giggling amongst themselves. Sessho-Maru decided to ignore the other dozens of guests to watch them, as everyone else's attention was drawn there anyway. Two stunning women were dressed as nymphs. A cheetah hanyou and Eagle-Owl Youkai. Kouga's eyes stayed on them longer than neccesary perhaps, but Sessho-Maru immeadiatly looked to thhe next ones. The feline youkai was lovely aswell, though he himself could not stand the feline race too close, being full inu-youkai. The girl walked beside Kagome, whom was posing as a fire goddess to match the wind goddess the neko was posing to be. He heard Inu-Yasha's indrawn breath, though for which girl remained unknown.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was beginning to think that she should have gone as a different element...or something. At least a different costume since everyone was staring. She was distracted from this pondering as Yisu began to joke around and the other three girls laughed to what she was saying. Yisu watched Kagome alugh, satisfied that the worry and nerousness evident in her eyes before was gone, she decided to look around. As the rest of them were. Yisu and Niomi's parents had decided that the bethrothel ball would be a perfect time to spot potential mates, so both instantly went through the lists of whom in the crowd they liked so far. Yisu, with a thing for silver hair, went for Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru aswell as several other Inu-Youkai of lesser status or lands of smaller size. Niomi gave a fanged grin, indicating she liked what she saw with Kouga, and even Miroku.  
  
Alienore merely smirked and flaunted her stuff by walking into the middle of a group of boys around her age. No ningens for her, the group was completely youkai and hanyous. Yisu, knowing two of the silver haired men were two of Kagome's prospects dragged her along when she went over to meet them. 'Hey, I'm Yisu. The three of you should know each other though...' Yisu was hard-pressed not to smirk when Inu-Yasha was obviously oogling them. Kagome seemed to be trying to set his haori on fire with her gaze, and Sessho-Maru was merely standing there indifferent. Obviously Yisu had her work cut out for her, she sighed and looked over to her flirting friends.  
  
One with Kouga, Miroku was still occupied being unconscious on the floor by Sango's feet, and the other flirting with at least 5 people. They would be no help. Yisu decided she would give Kagome some one on one time with each of the prospects, and so suddenly grabbed Inu-Yasha's wrist. 'Dance with me. Now.' And they disappeared into the crowd of dancing couples. Kagome glowered intensly at her feline friend, then glanced back at Sessho-Maru. Only knowing he was alive because his golden orbs flickered to her. 'Uhmm...I'll be right back. I'm going to get some punch...' And she left his side to venture towards the refreshment table, then walked out onto the balcony alone for some space.  
  
'Well, what have we here? My potential mate all alone?' Her skin crawled at his voice and she literally hissed at him in a low growl. 'I would not marry you if indeed you were the last substitute for a male on earth!' She bared her fangs at him as he came close, catching her in his arms. 'Why so upset my love? Do not want to admit your true feelings?' She clawed at him, but it was fiarly useless when he had her pinned and she couldn't cut through the thick fur. Not that it mattered, because a few moments later they were interupted by a cold voice and Naraku being flung backwards, barely catching himself. 'I believe she no longer desires your presense Naraku.' Naraku made an attempt towards Kagome again, but Kagome attached herself to Sessho-maru and was growling, and he found Sessho-Maru's wickedly gleaming claws closing around his katana.   
  
Thats about when he decided it was time to leave, so he did, feeling Sessho-Maru's eyes burning holes into his back as he did so. He called back only once. 'You will be mine miko, one way or another. Your new protector won't save you forever, how long will it last then?' And then he was gone. Then Sessho-Maru turned back to Kagome, arching a brow beneath his mask. 'You are constantly in need of saving. you should not go off alone like that, I doubt you'll always have someone to destroy the situation for you.' She spluttered, glowered for a full two seconds before she sighed. 'Gomen.' She shook his head slightly.   
  
'Now could please detach yourself from my person?' She blinked, then seemed to realize what position they were in, and leaped backwards a good five feet, her face scarlet. He smirked beneath his mask, it was a full face mask, while hers was only covering her eyes and he oculd see her embarrassment easily. Luckily a servant saved her from saying anything by running up to them. 'Lady Kagome, your father requests your presence on the dias. She paled completely, her eyes darting as if looking for away to escape, then she sighed, through back her shoulders, and glanced back at Sessho-Maru once before striding into the hall. He waited a moment, shook his head, then followed as she approached the dias.  
  
Her father spoke first. 'My Daughter, Kagome, has been spening time choosing her potential mate. It has been her personal choice so even I do not know whom she will choose. I trust her to make the wise choice, and a choice that will make herself happy. Now I will give the floor to my daughter so that she may tell you all whom she has chosen.' He stepped aside and gestured for the obviously nervewrackingly nervous Kagome to come forward. Despite that all she did come forward. Sessho-maru, Inu-Yasha, and Kouga were led below the dias, visable by everyone. 'Uhmmm...Kouga...' A gasp was given, Kouga beamed, and everyone cheered before they cut off at Kagome's glower. 'Kouga...I think of you as a brother, I am sorry but I will be marrying another. I do, however, value your friendship and always will.'   
  
Luckily Kouga couldn't sniff out lies, but his estatic expresson turned to one of being crushed. Naraku was attempting to join the three in the center when Kagome saw him and her blue orbs slitted. 'Naraku, you are the last man on Earth I would choose and you were not a choice so leave me alone.' SHe barely paused for breath as she glanced between Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru. She bit her bottom lip as the silence dragged on. 'Obviously I have chosen to stay with one of the Inu Tribe...' Kagome's father let out an impatient sigh and was rewarded with a death glower. 'Kagome, daughter, please let us know which one you _did_ choose?' She glanced at the hopeful, immature inu-Yasha first. Then she looked at Sessho-maru. The carved staure of ice. Glancing between them for a moment, she bot her lip again, then sighed. 'I choose...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Do ye hate me? Honestly I might change my mind at any moment for whom she chooses. So either Inu or fluffy ~cackles~ Anyone have some good fics to reccomend? Lemme know. I luff 'em. Also, what do you think of thier costumes? I like designing them in my mind,a nd I thought it would be interesting for everyone else to be dressed as they are in the series n.n; I dunno...R&R please n.n;; 


	6. The Announcement and the Reactions

A/N: Alright, forewarning, I will not add the next chapter until I get 35 reviews. ~pokes you all~ I've been spoiling you, and I want alot of reviews, even if its only the same people. I love input, any input. Flames are good for marshmellows ~nods~ Glad some of you liked the costumes. Thats probably what took me the longest. I think Yisu's was awesome aswell n.n I jsut wanted to do leather for Kagome...dunno why @.@;  
  
Niomi: Now that Kagome is out of the picture...COME'ERE WOLF-MAN! ~glomps Kouga~  
  
Kouga: 0 0;; Well....I guess its better than nothing...  
  
Fluffy: ~slaughters the reviewers~ Stop voting for me and Kagome. Besides...I won't win. Pai considers me hers and hers alone ~pauses~ Maybe Kagome WOULD be better...at least I could slaughter her and be done with it...~will NEVER admit his IC luffs Kagome~  
  
Kagome: ~gasps~ 0 0;;;  
  
Inu-Yasha: ~throttles Pai~ WHY IS YISU IN THIS!?  
  
Pai: ~thwacks Inu~ Go back to Yisu's harem! Now then...where was I? ~sniggles Fluffy as he sweatdrops~ Now then....read por favor!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
The Announcement and Reactions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Sesshomaru' She squished his name into the smallest ammount of space it could be formed into. She found her hands clammy, her mouth dry, and a cold sweat breaking out on her skin. Everyone was silent for a moment. OUt of the three, picking Lord Sessho-Maru had been the last one everyone had thought Kagome-Chan would pick. Yisu merely looked pleased, Niomi and Alienore merely smiled encouragingly at Kagome. Niether of the two had met all of the prospects, but since Kagome had made the decision they decided it was good enough. Kikyo had a wicked smile and kept sliding the obviously sinister look at Inu-Yasha whom was in shock. She did, afterall, want the hanyou. The trio stood slightly slack-jawed. Naraku growled. Hojo, a racoon youkai from the group that Alienore had been flirting with, looked slightly hurt, but then was happy for his friend. He knew that his romantic love was not returned, and was happy that Kagome would be happy.   
  
Sango looked as pleased as Yisu did, but the moment of silence was ruined with a loud smacking sound, and a thud. No one bothered to look, the sound was immeadiatly put under the Miroku category. Naraku was pissed however and wished to make it blantently known, and was about to. Kagome ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth as everyone broke down into whispering after the SangoXMiroku interlude. Inu-Yasha was fuming, Naraku was fuming, Kouga looked deeply wounded, and Sessho-Maru was in shock, but managed to look indifferent at the same time. The mask seemed to help in that area. Sessho-Maru found himself unbelievably annoyed that everyone was shocked, but of course he would not do a thing. Then he glanced at his little half-brother and nearly broke his composure with chuckling. Inu-Yasha was in angry shock, but soon lost his own composure, instantly embarrassing himself.   
  
'WHAT DID YOU SAY WENCH? YOU ARE CHOOSING THAT SHITTY PIECE OF ICE OVER ME!?' Kagome looked half enraged, and on the verge of tears, and near to a nervous breakdown. Sessho-Maru sighed, grabbed his brothers wrist, and dug his claws into it. 'I believe that you are speaking to my bethrothed. As far as her not choosing you...? Well lets just say Kouga and I didn't make her cry as far as I know.' Then he released his brother and went back to his statued self. Kagome looked near to breaking and running, but she appeared calmer, after all that was one less problem. Until of course Naraku growled again. Kagome's eyes darted to him, nervous, but noticing the owner of the growls he bared her fangs and looked at him defiantly.   
  
Hyouga, personally, was just happy it was over, and he had left moments before to inform his Lady-Wife. Kagome's mother was in a sickbed at the moment, thus she had been inavailable of late. Naraku lunged at Kagome and pinned her. Sessho-Maru instantly felt an unwaranted wave of possesiveness run through him and actually growled. People were almsot more shocked at this than the fact that Naraku had pinned Kagome to the floor while she clawed his costume to shreds. Then she shattered his mask and he grinned down at her, she herself instantly realizing her mistake. Not that it mattered.  
  
Sessho-Maru soon found himself running his claws straight down Naraku's back, leaving a huge incision as his deadly claws riped through the fur and the flesh and muscle. The blood coating his fingers, caught. Flexing them as stark silence rang on. Removing his hand from Naraku's back. His cold gaze fell to the smirking, yet writhing Naraku. He flicked his left hand once, the blood splattering from it in the simple movement. His cold gaze was frightening as he looked to Kagome. Her own eyes were red, flickering to blue every now and then as she watched Naraku. All of this happening in under a minute of course, but to him everything seemed in slow motion. He had to look at her of course, his own youkai instincts had already claimed her of course, so it was very foolish. She had claw marks down her right cheek, and bruises swelling up on both her neck on one of her wrists.   
  
She seemed oblivious, but her entire body was tensed. His eyes flickered crimson underneath the mask. He probably should have killed the kisama, but there was no finishing it now. The remaining blood on his hand was dripping calmly down his hand. He offered his right one to help her up. Silent, he truly was the imitation of ice. She glanced at the hand, caclulating slowly, flickering her gaze at his claws, putting her own clawed hand in his and finding herself on her feet almsot instantly. Then she turned her attention to Inu-Yasha and Kouga. Both were in shock and looking more than a little wary. Sessho-Maru seemed almost to retract his claws. There was a fairly unanimous sigh of relief as his body appeared to relax. She hadn't let go of his hand, instead held it loosely in her own, almost absently. He cast a hidden gaze towards it, brow arched slightly. She already had herself accustomed to him for any protection she couldn't handle for herself. Interesting. Hyouga walked in, his own personal servant informing him of the events.   
  
His glower was cast down 'pon Naraku instantly and ordered him dragged to his own Carriage with an informant of what he had done, without any medical attention. Hyouga could only hope Sessho-Maru had poisoned him, no such luck however. He walked up to his daughter, notes that one of her hands was taken unconsciously, and mentally grinned. He held her free hand in both of her own, seeming to make her aware of where his other one was. She flushed the palest of pinks, but turned her attention to her father. He merely grinned. 'Kagome, my dear daughter, I have decided to let you stay two weeks with Sessho-Maru to see if you have truly made the right choice, since indeed this was all in haste. If not you may always stay with another prospect. You need only be married within the next three months. For your mother's ningen composure of course, you can become thier mate at any point and time.' THis time she did flush more visably.   
  
'Thank you father...I really know no not a one very well, though some decisions will stay the same...' She denied her gaze the right to flicker, but both Hyouga and Sessho-Maru knew what she spoke of; Kouga. Naraku was the obvious choice and so everyone else thought she was speaking only of him, she had of course included him in this. She would get to know Inu-Yasha, but she doubted even then would she change her mind. Then she looked up at the immobile ice scupture, more recently known as her betrothed. Then again...well. She didn't really know. Sessho-Maru would nto treat her badly physically, she knew this some how, but she didn't know if she coudl emotionally handle his attitude. SHe did have a limit to her control, and lately she had been walking ont the fine line of being hysterical and having a nervous breakdown.   
  
In anycase, she would at least be distracted enough keeping herself from showing weakness around him as much as possible. She quite uddenly found her gaze ending in a golden one. He had tilted his head ever so slightly so that he was facing her now. Amused, he noticed the teel-tale signs around him. Her heartbeat picking up as well as herbreathing, she flushed slightly again, and couldn't seem to break his gaze. Unfortunatly he found he couldn't either. There were a few 'aww's that he ignored as they crowd watched the couple look into each others eyes. Yisu grinned evilly. 'Yo, Kagome! If you keep standing there like that you are going to be around 'till mating season! Oh think that might distract you somewhat, so get a room while ye can!' Sessho-Maru managed to tear his gaze away to glower at Kagome's best friend as she giggled.   
  
Kagome didn't manage that feat and turned into a fair immitation of a cherry. He growled at Yisu and Kagome glared daggers. Unable still to control her laughter, she raised her palms up in from of her as if to ward them off. 'Ah, gomen but I couldn't resist! Oh, almighty lovesick Sessho-Maru, please to not harm me!' She fell over in hysterical laughter, and Inu-Yasha helped her up, snickereing. Sessho-Maru narrowed his eyes. Those two made a horrible pair. They should most definitely _not_ be together. That could pose serious problems to his own pride as they seemed wont to taunt him. Niomi was also in hysterical laughter on the chuckling Kouga's shoulder. Alienore was eing held up my Hojo, and two other guys as she laughed. Sango was slapping Miroku for trying to hold her up by inappropriate grips in between chuckles. Hyouga was laughing in booming laughter. Only the others in the crowd seemed wary of his wrath, as they should be, and merely chuckled almost silently.   
  
Hyouga stood up again, sparing the young ones any more embarassment if that was possible. 'Alright everyone, settle down. We will invite you all to the marriage ceremony. Those of you whom are staying with us may stay, everyone else may take thier leave. It has been a hectic night and we must take to our beds. Sessho-Maru, Inu-Yasha. You are welcome to stay the night since Kagome is leaving with you around noon tomorrow. You father and I discusssed this in case she chose you. Kouga, your father is expecting you home. Niomi, Alienore, and Yisu you are staying with Kagome. Sango...' He blinked, Sango had already disappeared, that drew his attention to Miroku. 'WHen will you learn? Someone check to see if he is breathing and bring him to a guest room, then inform his family...' He gave an exasperated sigh before leaving the room. The other guests slowly did this aswell.   
  
Servants came to take Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru to their rooms. Kagome discreetly removed her hand, gifted him with a smile that he thought would make him die and go to heaven if he got the full force of it. Then her friends surrounded her and they left to their own rooms. Sango met up with them in the hallway. Servants also came to clean up them mess, as an after thought they dragged Miroku to a chair. After that they finished cleaning up. All the food was removed. All missing items were put in a very large box off to the side, snickering the servants decided to get back on Miroku, after all he had groped the cook's daughter. Three servants lifted im and dropped him into the clothign section of the lost in found, they didn't want to harm him afterall. After they had played thier little prank on poor Miroku, they checked on all of thier guests.. Inu-Yasha was asleep, Sessho-Maru was sitting wide awake on his bed, but they didn't dare bother him after he had cast his cold gaze in thier direction.   
  
Sango allowed them to check on Kagome and Company. Kagome and Yisu were chatting quietly, and greeted the servants, before turning back to themselves. Niomi and Alienore were asleep. Sessho-Maru was indeed annoyed by the servants bothering him. He was listening in from below Kagome's room and was quite amused by it all. SHe loved his youkai features did she? She mentioned nothing of what she thought of his personality to Niomi and Alienore. He noticed how she circumspectly avoided that topic. Yisu she even didn't seem to want to speak about it. She obviously liked his appearance, that saved half the trouble. Of course, he wondered why he even considered being her mate. She did mention he was cold, but she knew he would protect her and never purposely harm her. He was pleased that she thought this, it was true of course.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kagome awoke the next morning completely lethargic, she yawned as she cuddled in closer to the downy soft pillows and comforters on her bed. Letting out a purr-like noise. Yisu, who had shared her bed while Niomi and Alienore took the guest one (Not like that you yuri hentais - -; women always slept together like that in the 1600s) on the other end of her room, grinned as she glanced over to Kagome who was curled into a loose ball, purring oddly enough. Or maybe it was a low, pleasant growl. Either way Yisu decided that Kagome should get up, get ready, and eat something. Whacking a pillow on her, Kagome jumped, fell of the bed, and landed with a thud on the floor. 'You snore too much!' Thus completely waking the half sleeping taiyoukai below her.   
  
Both the now awake bethrothed heard Yisu's raucious chuckling. Kagome decided it was high time for a pillow fight, Sessho-Maru decided he had little choice but to listen. The girls were making alot of noise and Niomi and Alienore had already woken up and joined them. A quarter hour later they all collapsed onto the bed. Unsurprisingly Yisu was the first to jump up, hyper, as everyone else was breathing hard. Kagome had, predictably, fallen into a half sleep state which was disrupted when Yisu shoved her off the bed as started yelling. 'Wake up! Get up! Get Ready!' For the second time that morning she hot the floor with a thud and a groan. Grumbling all the girls went off to get dressed. Again, predictably, Kagome was hyper and bouncy after she had taken her morning bath.   
  
She put on a traveling mandrin dress. It was slit up each side to mid thigh, and she wore black chesnit traveling boots beneath it. It was forest green and plain. There were golden loops up one side for the golden balls to hook into from the other side. There was a stiff collar that hooked like that aswell, coming up to an inch below her chin. The loops came from her left hip at a slow angle to her neck hooking along there. Satisfied she put her hair up in golden chopsticks and let out a sigh. Her things had already been packed. She glanced around her room for a moment before letting out a sigh and walking down to the breakfast table. She nodded to her friends and her guests, then set to eating like there was no tomorrow. 


	7. Entourage and a Tour

Tarnished Armor  
  
Entourage and a Tour  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sparks flew over the breakfast table as Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru's clawed fingers both clasped around the last roll. Amazingly, the two inus hissed. Kagome blinked in surprise, but her black wolf ears laid back on her head and she growled. Anyone who had known Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru would not have been surprised by the way that they acted, but the way Kagome had growled was definitely surprising. Kikyo turned her blazing eyes on Kagome, who was sitting by Sessho-Maru. Kikyo was at the moment trying to flirt with Inu-Yasha as usual. He was ignoring her completely, focussed on his ramen, rolls, bacon, and other food. Sessho-Maru cast his eyes sideways at Kagome, and blinked in surprise as she moved lightning fast and stole the role before either brother realized what had happened.   
  
There was a rather large sweatdrop on everyone else's faces as Hyouga explained. 'Kagome rezally likes bread...' Everyone blinked as she happily buttered it and crammed it whole into her mouth before swallowing it. Sessho-maru and Inu-Yasha seemed only then to realize that their hands were still there. Sessho-Maru moved his over and selected some bacon (mwa, num num num) and then put it on his plate, continuing on as if nothing had happened, he couldn't help but watching his betrothed however. She was...bouncy...and was not in the mood someone should be in if they were being forced into a betrothel that they didn't want. Was this some sort of trick? He didn't let himself worry over it. Turing his glance back to his brother he snickered quietly, causing Kagome to look up, look where his was looking, and then fall off her chair in laughter.   
  
This of course, no one bothered noticing, they only looked where she had been and started falling over thier food. This was normal? For her to go rabid over bread, and fall off her seat? She crawled back up, still laughing. Kikyo was drapped across the twitching Inu-Yasha who looked like the girl trying to crawl all over him might have the plague. As far as Kagome was concerned, she did. Yisu was currently looking ready to pounce on Kikyo and was hissing lowly. He suddenly stood up, he would let her say her good-byes, but it was time to leave. It would be noon by the time they left, he knew it. 'We should leave soon.' And then he was gone, Kagome looking after him with an unreadable mixture of emotion.  
  
He was releved that he had gone, he could hear Kagome sniffeling between good-byes, but she seemed excited to him. WOuld he never understand this girl? He very suddenly doubted it. His two-headed dragon youkai had arrived. The girl could either ride with him or in the carrage with his brother, but he didn't exactly like that idea. He had the feeling that his brother was going to try and change Kagome's mind. Then he looked towards the door and was curious as to why Kagome was coming towards him with such a determined look on her face. 'Sessho-Maru, I would that my friend Yisu could come. Obviously Sango is, and they can ride--' He cut her off and gestured to his own ride and watched her eyes widen slightly. 'Choose. Me or Inu-Yasha.' She stumbled over words. 'Ah...that I think...' He noticed that she glanced back to Inu-Yasha before barely concealing a shudder and then turning to him with her response.   
  
Somewhere, he was pleased with her response. This is when they all heard muttering and cursing coming from the Lost and Found box. Crowding around it, Sessho-Maru stood behind the others, he could see over most of them. 'Miroku! What are you doing in there?' Inu-Yasha's best friend was in the lost and found box? Sessho-Maru couldn't hold back his low chuckle. What startled him next was that Kagome turned towards him with a heart warming smile for barely an instant before joining her friends laughing hystericly. Miroku, still muttering, brightened up when he saw sango walk across the hall. She wore light chest armor, a katana on each hip, and a dagger in each boot. Her black hair was up, and she wore chesnut breeches and a loose green tunic.   
  
She completely ignored the others as she approached Sessho-maru. 'I will ride whereever neccesary, but it is my duty to follow Kagome-chan.' It was obvious the two were friends. Otherwise why would she willingly go anywhere with Miroku? She wouldn't. He nearly laughed as he watched her handle it. In anycase he nodded and gestured for the carriage. Sango sidestepped Miroku without pausing in her stride. Hai, this one would be a great amusement. He searched out Kagome's friend Yisu, frowning when he realsed she was the one whom had been trying to tease him he night before. She wore an outfit identical to Kagome's in deep blue.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt the urge to scream, but refused to give in because Sessho-Maru refused to move at all. When they tipped to turn she wrapped her arms even more tightly around his torso. It wasn't very painful, but it could be. He steadied out their flight. Well, at the very least his betrothed would keep things interesting. When she wasn't paying attention to what she obviously thought of as a dangerous and deadly flight, she would relax, breath in the fresh air and or his scent, and seem to calm down. She was a wildcat that tended to be playful or calm. What an odd combination to say the least, but it was not a horrible one. He let out a slight hiss when she dug her claws literally into his skin, blood flowing freely from the iny wounds.   
  
It took a moment for her to realize what she had done, and she immeadiatly let go. Foolish girl, she nearly fell off backwards, he caught her arm and pulled her up before she completely fell off. 'When will you learn and stop your foolishness?' She looked disgruntled, and rewrapped her arms around him, granted gently, and abruptly yawned. He soon found her about to fall off again because of ehr own innocent sleep. He turned his torso slightly to look at her, then pulled her around to his lap. His right hand on the reigns, her head in the crook of his left arm as she unknowingly nuzzled up closer to his chest like a kitten, wiggling slightly to get comfortable. He was slightly amused that someone so obviously afraid of flying could fall asleep on a flying animal.   
  
He then realized that after he had acknowledged her was when she had let her guard down. Did she trust him that much already? Amazing. He shook his head slightly, unsettling his knee-length silvery-white tresses. She was so completely strange, but had a good spirit. He wondered then if it was possible to turn her into a full youkai. She would make a wonderful one! Yes indeed, but before he bothered researching that train of thought he decided that he must train her to defend herself, but he doubted he'd be very surprised by her skill, but one nver knew. He had obviously been surprised by her new personailty, and had the feeling that getting on her badside, as his half-brother was likely wont to do, would be unpleasant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke to find herself curled against someone's chest, she yawned and snuggled closer before blinking, nearly falling off _again_ as she jumped backwards. They had just landed, the carriage was a good hour behind them at least. Sessho-Maru glanced down at her with an amused look on his face. He made no comment as she leaped off, stumbled and then toppled onto her butt, holding her head with one hand. He dismounted then offered his right hand to pull her up easily, She sighed and got her bearings. They were a good 100 feet from the castle, that which was hidden behind the trees in front of her. He arched a brow and drawled dryly. 'I waished to stop and take a break to ravish you in the middle of the forest.'   
  
She turned beat red, thoughf rom anger or embarrassment was indeterminable. 'My Sire does not like me bringing my pet to the front gate. We will walk the rest of the way, unless of course you are too weak too?' Her anger flared. 'I CAN WALK!' He arched another brow. 'Good.' Then for some odd reason they both ran rather than walked at top speed, he of course beat her, but surprisingly she was not far behind, while he was not winded, her chest was heaving, but it was obvious it was a light afternoon jog for her because she was calmed in a matter of seconds. She grinned at him triumphantly. 'Not that slow, eh...' But she trailed off and her eyes got big as she surveyed the castle.   
  
Without thinking about it he picked her up around the waist and leaped over with slight pressure to his feet, depositing her on the other side of the wall. She gasped again. He saw that she was looking to thier stables, trainign areas, and archery ranges. He watched her pass a glance over the castle and nod, but her interest was obviously not on staying inside. He would give her the room next to his with the balcony temporarily. He thought she might enjoy that small consideration. He also thought the training lessons would be enjoyable foor her aswell. Granted she would probably be a little disgruntled or angry about him training her, but he knew she would warm up to it because she wanted to be stronger, he could see it in her eyes.   
  
'You did say you like the outside better than the inside, but I will show you around out here at a later date. For now I should show you the Library, your room, the dining hall, and other various places you might wish to go without a guide every minute of the day.' She nodded as she looked out into thier hunting grounds and sighed. Later. Then she trotted to catch up with him and followed him inside. Because he was rushing her through she barely got to look at the marble halls covered with thier carpets, paintings, and various weapons. It was really unique. She soon found herself in the library. It seemed completely endless and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Hundreds upon hundreds of books were in here, she thought that maybe if she had to live inside, this place was definitly not that bad.   
  
He was pleased by her obvious love of reading, she was not like the other ditzes that his father had tried to stick him with, those had looked at the Library in horror. He was almost proud. Sighing, another odd feeling for this girl. He led her to the dining hall next, where she looked around for a moment, then turned back to him. There was a huge table, and it was decorated like the rest of the hosue, but he too found it was not a place to linger. If she had loved the Library, it was mere yawning compared to her estatic response to the hot springs, at which point she had hugged him and rushed through.   
  
He had thought she might shove him out to jump in right then, and thus was surprised when she asked to be showed to her room. There were several connecting hot springs. Two were for bathing in, the others were for soaking and relaxing. There were five huge of those. There was also alot of flora and fauna about aswell as bathing robes, a spare kimono in a size for every member of the household (this included guests and the family, servants had thier own springs), a new one was added every time that one was used, and numerous towels and bathing things of all scents variety, etc.  
  
She found her room stunning. It was a pale violet color, and had paintings of nature hanging around it. Her had a cherrywood canopy bed with the violet and silver coverings. SHe didn't seem thrilled by the violet color, but obviously liked the silver color. Her black ears flicked to attention as she looked around. A vanity, armoir, chest at the end of her bed, aswell as a nightstand and various other pieces of furniture. She sat down on her bed, then fell backwards from her sitting position to lay her torso across it. 'Its magnificent. I already love this house...though I really can't wait to go outside...' She grinned up at him impishly at that comment and he sighed. 'I will show you aorund outside until dinner is served. There my mother and father will meet you. My half-brother, Yisu, Sango, and Miroku will also be here by then. Her room is beside yours, Sango's that is. Yisu's is across the hall. Wait...no. Sango is your body-guard. Hers is across the hall, Yisu's is the right connecting door. Inu-Yasha's door connec on my other side. I lock my door against him, you may lock yours against me if you wish.'   
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. She did notice that he wasn't locking his door against her, but didn't say anything. 'As long as Inu-Yasha's isn't connected with mine, then I'm just fine...' She cut off her chuckle as he growled, eyes flickering crimson. 'My half-brother will not bother that which is mine.' Then his eyes changed completely back to gold and she blinked. He made no comment, so she didn't either. She merely shrugged and followed him out of her room to go outside. She couldn't wait to feel a katana in her hand or the string of a bow snapping against her wrist again. She longed for more days of training, but she doubted they would be forthcoming, still. She refused to stay inside and be a perfect example of an English, distinguished, 'Lady'. LEtting out an exasperated sigh, she caught up with him. She was betrothed and she was worrying about training? What was wrong with her!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Review please! 


	8. The Hot Springs and Stolen Kisses

A/N: UHmmm R&R...er...hai. I decided to give you all a treat with a bath scene n_n  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Hot Springs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sweat trickled down her dusty face leaving dirty rivets of liquid streaking her face. She had, luckiy, bothered to change into worn breeches and a tunic and shoved her hair upp into some sort of bun. She had also protested weakly at having her betrothed train her in sword play and other weapon-play. She knew the basics of every weapon. Egyptian daggers, Katanas, and bows were her best though. (yep, in dedication to my faithful reviewers XD) At the moment Sessho-Maru was coming at her with a Katana, and she raised hers with weary arms. Granted he had been surprised with her skill, but she had found herself nothing compared to him. They crossed swords again. She could only fight enough to defend herself, but was amazed that she was following the way he did things and memorizing them.   
  
She was getting better as they kept it up, but she felt she would soon collapse from exhaustion. She shook her head slightly, trying to focus in on Sessho-Maru as he came at her again, she stumbled slightly, barely coming up in time, only to hear him sheath his Katana. 'You grow weary. To the hot sprinbgs, then changing, then we shall go eat dinner. Our guests have been dallying, it is obvious, so we shall not see them until dinner. She nodded wearily, and accepted his help it discarding everything but her clothing before they set inside and to the laundry hamper. Still yawning with a hand covering her mouth. Sessho-maru grinned impishly as he locked the hot springs door, she didn't notice. Nor did she notice, for the moment, that he was slowly undressing her. At least for her shirt.   
  
She wore a strophian (bra type thinga majiger) anyway, so it didn't matter. Kami, she really was beautiful, if she was a youkai she would be perfect. This he decided was the truth. When he started undoing her breeches from behind her, his own top already undone, his nose buried in her hair at her nape, she seemed to wake up. She shrieked before flushing scarlet while he grinned. Her ears laid back on her head. 'What do you think you are doing?' She didn't bother covering her chest, there was no need. He had to admit she looked fairly cut half naked, covered in sweat, her ebony loockes a wavy mess, a pout on her face, her black ears laid back...it really did make for an adorable sight.   
  
He blinked at her comment. 'Undressing you of course. You seemed to tired to do it yourself.' She flushed even more when she realized his chest was bare. Both were only wearing thier pants. 'What do you thing you are doing now!?' She screamed as he started to remove that too on himself. He glanced up with an arched brow. Her scent was definitely intoxicating. 'I am getting ready to bathe myself. You may leave if you wish, but your scent is rather marred...' He drawled and watched in amusement as she stripped down to her underthings, grabbed a bathign robe, slipped it on, turned her back to him, and removed said things.   
  
'You may take the other bathing pool.' With that she grabbed the soaps and things she wanted and rushe dinto the other pool while he chuckled. Grabbing what he desired aswell, dropping both thier things into the hamper, and then slipping nude into the other pool. He would never sink the level of hentai, but here he wa peeping through the flora towards her. Her back was to him, luckily for her, but her finely sculptured legs, ass, and torso were easily visable as she washed herself off before sinking into her shoulders and washing her back. She seemed to forget that he was still in there, because she didn't bother with the robe, merely swan towards a soaking pool. He washed himself quickly and followed. She didn't notice him.   
  
He was going to have to teach his future mate how to watch out for herself. He snuck up behind her, running his closed lips across her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She jumped, but he held her down with two hands clamped down on her shoulders. She resistance was only half hearted anyway. Then he brought his lips around her her face. Gifting her with a smile, though small, that was heartstopping. Her eyes widened before he brought his lips down to her own. A chaste kiss at first, until he ran his tongue along her lower lip. All resistance was gone anyway, and she parted them for him. A few minutes later they were both panting for breath, the after effects of the passionate kiss. Sesho-Maru recovered quickly, surprised that this hanyou female was so enticing. Kagome was light headed, red, and couldn't seem to catch her breath.   
  
He carried her out, getting a good look at her lovely form as he did so. in his eyes, she was perfect. Perhaps a tad too weak, and she was a hanyou...but her body was beautiful. He shook his head for a moment, took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and dressed both of them before she became completely aware and blushed furiously. He merely chuckled and led her to her room. His mask reappearing in public, but disappearing in her room. 'Change into something decent.' Luckily after knowing he had seen her already, she didn't argue, and turned her back to him as she changed, her face slightly red. She put on a turquoise kimono with a silver obi, and did her hair in a japanese miko-style. It was not fancy, but it was nice, neat, and elegant. Sesho-Maru nodded his approval. While she had been redoing her hair he had changed and re-entered. No armor or sword in his own home. He held out his arm, his mask in place, and she cast him an amused expression as she accepted it and walked down with him. Her face lit up as they entered and Yisu and Sango stood up and ran over to hug her.   
  
At the head of the table Sessho-Maru introduced his father. Kagome bowed, greeted him, with a pink tint in her cheeks, and a sweet expression and voice that made his father cast Sessho-Maru an aprroving glance over his head. Sessho-Maru sat to his right, then Kagome, then Sango. On the other side it was Inu-Yasha, the Yisu sat across from Kagome. Miroku looked torn from whether to sit across from or by Sango. When Yisu shoved him into the seat beside her he decided. As if he had a choice. Kagome was polite, sweet, and lady-like throughout dinner. He narrowed her eyes at this. Inu-Yasha tried to draw conversation from her serveal times. At whihc point she would smirk and respond shortly, keeping the conversation at the table to a minimum. Witht he exception of the ever talkative Yisu. Sessho-Maru watched Kagome yawn thrice, resisted the urge himself, and suddenly stood, grabbed her wrist and practicly dragged her from the room. 'We are done. Kagome is tired.' Inu-Yasha snickered, Yisu punched him on the arm, frowned, and then excused herself aswell. Soon followed by everyone else. Sango glowered at Miroku. At least thier rooms didn't connect. She and Yisu were going down to the Hot Springs. Sadly, Kagome had already been there, but she had heard that Sessho-Maru had been training her and that she was exhausted, Sango wasn't surprised.  
  
'Yisu, are you ready yet? Come on!' The two friends met up in the hall and both wandered until they were lost, but it didn't matter. The halls were beautiful, and it wasn't unpleasant to look at the pictures on the wall. They varied from portraits, to nature scenes, to battle scenes. It was quite an extensive and large collection, and they had full appreciation for what that was worth and smartly avoided touching anything on thier way down to the hot springs. Yisu grinned as they finally found it. 'Alright Sango, you chase anyone out, I'll wait by the doors.' Sango grinned and nodded before sneaking around the springs. 'HENTAI!' The word rang out as the half undressed Miroku had tried to grope Sango from behind a plant. Baka.   
  
She soon dragged him out of the hot springs and deposited him outside the door. Muttering, she checked for anyone else, then gave Yisu the thumbs up. Yisu wuickly locked the door and both girls striped down, dropping thier stuff in the launfry hamper, but not before they noticed Sessho-Maru and Kagome's clothes mixed up together. hai., mixed up not layered. Both girls looked at each other impishly before bursting into giggles and whispering like gossiping teenagers to each other. of course, almost everything they guessed was wrong, but that didn't matter to them. They grabbed towels and soaps, set out the spar kimonos, and then slipped into Kagome's bathing pool, still chatting.   
  
Helping each other with their hair wihtout pause before swiftly going into the other pool to soak, slipping on bathing robes there with a sigh, and relaxing, draining the pains of riding in a carriage msot of the day, away. Both got up eventually, slipping on the pale violet spare kimonos in thier size before yawning and heading towards where they believed the library was. Picking out a book each they both went upstairs and to thier separate rooms. Sango waved as she went into her room. 'Tell Kagome-Chan I said good night!' Yisu snickered. 'I'm not sure I want to barge into her room tonight! I wonder which will have it worse, Inu-Yasha or me! We both can hear through the walls!' This caused both girls to burst into laughter before they left the hallway into their own rooms.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru found his room seeming lonely, a feeling he was not used to. He waited for Kagome's friend, ysiu, to leave before entering without knocking. She wore an oversized tunic that hung down to her knees, and she was sitting ather vanity, brushing her hair, and humming to herself. He watched her for a few minutes, then made to move and stole the brush from her hands. She stilled and blinked, but didn't stop him. (Did I get this idea out of a fic I read? I can't remember) He looked at his betraying hands in loathing as they finished brushing her thick ebony lockes for her before setting the brush down and moving away. Surprisingly, when he was finished she spun around and hugged him tightly before looking up at him smiling. He told himself that it was her fault, she was, afterall, the one whom had turned her lovely face up towards him, leaving it vunerable to his mistrations. He leaned down and captured her lips.   
  
He didn't even have to ask entrance this time, and this time she also kissed back. He almost wished to demand where she had learned to kiss like that, but that would require detaching himself, which he didn't do until she could barely take any breath at all. Her eyes were wide and luminescent and she took semi-frantic breathes of air. Before he captured her again. Somehow she found ehr back pressed against the bed. She blinked. Sessho-Maru's hair was falling all around her, as if blocking out the rest of the world, and his heavenly mouth was on the juncture of her nape and shoulder on her left side. THe right side was for later. He growled deep in his throat as she ran her hands across his chest and back. She purred. His left knee was between her thighs, his hands on either side of her as he leaned over, and then suddenly he stopped as she quivered. 'You arn't ready.' It was gruffly said before he grabbed her, pulled her against him, and pulled the overed over them. Kagome was half between confusion and anger, but she was soon asleep, her face pressed into his nape, his arms around her, and him not realizing why he had stopped. Growling mentally at himself for such weakness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: n.n; Limey? O and ye thought I would make a lemon, ne? Well how did I do lime-wise? ~glomps her reviewers~ I LUFF YE! ~sniffles and cackles~ Loyalty rules!  
  
ja matte ne!  
  
Pai-Chan 


	9. The Mission

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Mission  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku finished penning the note. Reading it over and then reading his smooth, legible script. His lips curved upward into a smile. Kagome would pay for embarassing him in front of the entire court, oh hai, she most definitely would. Folding the thick paper up afer penning the name of the scout the Western lands had investigating a possible rebellion. He was dead, of course, but he had had a seal on him, Naraku had it now. Dripping the green wax the soldier had carried with him onto the parchement, then pressing the seal into the top. He watched it indifferently as it dried.   
  
Hai, he would follow through with his plans, and magnificent plans they were. He looked around his office. He was young for a Lord, the others were still alive, unlike Naraku's father. But then again, people like Sessho-Maru and Kouga hadn't killed thier fathers, now had they? He chuckled in a way that brought goosebumps to the sevants waiting on him. He picked up the dried parchment and quickly wrote 'Western lord' on the back.   
  
Then he remembered what he had tortured out of the soldier. Oh yes, it must be plain. He scowled and undid the writing with his own majik before it dried. Then with a yawn barely stifled, he waved a servant over. The servant was smart enough to snatch it and leap away before he could be wounded. 'Take that to the Lord of the Western Lands, see to it that it arrives on the morrow morning. Do so immeadiatly. Send the fastest cheetah youkai I have in my employ.' As the servant practicly ran from the room, Naraku grinned. It was time, his plan was set in motion. That bitch would pay dearly, in a most horrific way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Kagome-Chan! Are you awake?' Yisu bounded into the room only to find Kagome obviously sleeping like the dead, Sessho-Maru wiht his arms around her, and his golden eyes narrowed at the shocked Yisu. 'Uhmmmmm....' Then she noticed that they were both fully clothed. Her quick eye noted that there was nothing upset, and that Kagome was sleeping peacefully. Sesho-Maru growled lowly, her ears pricked forward as she slowly backed out of the room. 'Gomen...' Then she went running once she had closed the door. Straight to Sango's room of course.   
  
Yisu grinned wickedly. 'I wonder if Kagome knows he is in there. If she doesn't...well lets just wait to find out...' Then both snickered as they poked thier head out of Sango's door. 'Here we go...3....2...1' A deafening shriek was let out, followed by a thump, and then running feet. Sango looked at Yisu. 'Kagome woke up, rolled over, saw Sessho-Maru, screamed, shoved him off the bed, then ran to your room.' Yisu grinned and nodded before walking to her room. 'Well...maybe not, I think she may be standing in my doorway though..' She chuckled. 'Poor Sessho-Maru!' Then both girls burst into laughter as they disappeared into thier rooms, grinning.   
  
Yisu couldn't wait for Kagome to barge in. No doubt Sessho-Maru would tell her that Yisu had seen them. Kagome would of course burst in, demanding that it wasn't the way it appeared. At all. Yisu couldn't wait for that little 'lecture', afterall, they had been in thier clothes, and the room didn't have that particular scent in it. She shook her head slighly, wondering if she should wait for Kagome to go down to the hot springs, or just go down with Sango and have Kagome meet them there. She decided on the later, and ran off to Sango's room to get her. 'Lets give them a little privacy? We wouldn't want to embarass Sessho-Maru by seeing how mutilated he is!' Then they walked down the hall laughing and chatting.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Oi, woman! Why did you scream like that? And knock me off the bed?' He grumbled, then realized that he sounded like Inu-Yasha, and that that was the reason that Kagome was doubled over in laughter. He glared at her, before resituating himself on the bed. 'You are comfortable, and I was comfortable, come back, Thats an order.' She sniffed and turned her back on him, grinning impishly until she was grabbed from behind and bodily dragged back into his arms on the bed. She chuckled quietly, but both of them soon fell back asleep. From both exhaustiona and each other's warmth. She yawned, but snuggled back up against him.   
  
Sadly, this bliss was obviously not meant to last. So said because a servant came and began to bang down the door for about 20 minutes. Kagome was practicly unconscious with the lethargic heat Sessho-Maru was radiating, and Sessho-Maru was ignoring it. Either way he was not pleased when there became two presences outside Kagome's door, then he blinked and narrowed his eyes. His ki was hidden, completely concealed, thus why Yisu hadn't noticed it. WHy were tehy coming in here if not for him? Kagome. But why? Then he narrowed his eyes to slits and slipped silently from the bed and into his room. Knocking there aswell.   
  
Kami, would they never desist. He went back to Kagome's room, tucked her in, closed the door between thier rooms, rolled on his bed for a moment, then got up to answer the door. His glare was endless. The servants backed up a pace, but thier obvious leader stepped forward a pace. 'Lord Sessho-Maru, your father has requested your immeadiate presence and told us to continue until we roused you out of your betrothed's bed. His exact words.' Sessho-Maru growled. 'I will be there when I please.' Then he slammed the door on them and made quick working of clothing himself. At least rate he doubted he would work out Kagome's defenses enough. To get her completely comfortable with him. He growled again, then set off to his father's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inutasho (?) sat reading the missive again and again. It just didn't make any sense. It was not only not his soldier's handwriting, for they had thier own way of writing things, but the seal was on sideways and what they said was happening was impossible. Either way, he had to send someone to check it out. Sessho-Maru was the person to do it. Especially since it was happening in his bethrothed's border lands, bordering thier own. Inutasho shook his head in annoyance. Oh well, Sessho-Maru would not be happy, but he would go because Kagome would probably never forgive him if something happened to the lands. The last thing Sessho-Maru wanted was to be dumped for his brother. Eventually they would learn to love each other.   
  
Kagome and Sessho that is. He doubted Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru would ever admit any brotherly feelings for each other. T'was a shame, but no matter. He was also hoping that that Lady Yisu would have an effect on Inu-Yasha. It was Yisu, wasn't it? Kagome's friend that she had brought along? Well he was going to play a little matchmaking either way. He glanced up he he felt Sessho-Maru's presense outside the door before the obviously annoyed Sessho-Maru entered. His cold, indifferent mask matched his voice. Sometimes InuTasho really wondered if he was alive under there. 'Nani? Why did you call me up here?' Inutasho's face grew solemn.   
  
His clwas clasped the missive. 'Read.' And he tossed it to Sessho-Maru whom deftly aught it, casting a glance at his father before reading through it. His gaze hardened. 'Hai? And?' His father arched a brow, as if to say, Are you really that naive? 'Check out the problem. It borders btoh ours and your betrothed's lands. You do realize that this mating will give us both lands, don't you? I am only hoping you will give Inu-Yasha some control over the Northern lands that hanyous, mikos, and the reggular ningen population overrun.   
  
Very few youkai live there, so Inu-Yasha would fit right in. This is, however, not important at the moment. Right now you need to go there and save our lands. Now. If there is a problem report back here unless you know without a doubt you can fix it. I will expect you back in about two days. If you are not back in four then Inu-Yasha will go after you. Not to fight, but to follow your scent and find out what has become of you. Now go wake Kagome and say your goodbyes before gathering what you need and setting off.' Inutasho left no room brooking for argument, so Sessho-MAru elft with a growl. That was easier than I expected, INutasho sighed. Now for Inu-Yasha and Yisu...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stertched and yawned before turnign over into the warmth that wasn't there, blinking and nearly jumping off the bed backwards. SHe could feel Sessho-maru moving around in his own room. Doing...what...packing? Why? her scent became nervous and slightly paniced. Sessho-Maru noticed this at once and opened the door between theres, only to find her intent gaze ficused oin his door, and them him. 'Why are you leaving?' It was indifferent, but from her eyes he oculd tell she was worried. How strange. This hanyou girl was already worried for him when he himself was not worried and she did not know what was going on.   
  
Hai, very strange, but no matter. He would ponder it later on the ride out alone. He truly had many things to think about, perhaps this would be good for him...? Maybe, maybe not. 'I need to check our bordering lands. We recieved a missive that a rebellion has started. While my fther and I doubt it, there is always the possibility and I must see to it. You will remain here. I will be back in around two days or less. Do not worry.' SHe didn't eract to that comman, she still looked worried, and he wasn't wuite sure what had brought him to say those particular words to her. Did he owe her an explanation or any comfort? Damn, his instincts were really messing with his head.   
  
Suddenly his eyes widened as his felt her small torso pressed against his, her small, but strong arms wrapping around his own. He found himself awkwardly putting his arms around her. He blinked down at her. No chance she was in love with him.Love was definitely _not_ that fast. But she did obviousy trust and care for him. He was satisfied with that. It was a start, and he did need a mate. And for some reason his beastial youkai half had approved of ehr instantly, though he still couldn't figure out why. SO why coudn't his more ningen youkai half decide? He sighed mentally, he didn't know. In any case, somehow this position was comfortable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He glanced back up at his mansion. Kagome was crying and looking angry at the same time. Angry because when she had begged, pleaded, and groveled to come he had refused her emotionless. She had then began screaming about it being her land too, at which point he had begun ignoring her. Then she had clung to him and demanded to know what would happen to her if somehting happened to her. He had arched a brow at her, but before he could respond she had begun shrieking about being forced to change her betrothel to INu-Yasha, whom she obviously did not like.   
  
One thing he had noticed was they Kouga was not even in her said list of prospects. It almsot made him laugh about the poor wolf-youkai who so obviously yearned for Kagome's affections. It had been the comments about Inu-Yasha that had amused him though. Her obviosu ditress at being stuck with Inu-Yasha was not worth worrying about however. Inutasho was already plotting with Inu-Yasha and Yisu, he could see it in his father's eyes. He was mounted on his two-headed dragon-youkai as Kagome was being held back by the simple iron grips of the smiling, unstressed, Sango and yisu. Kagome was screaming about being left behind, of course.   
  
It was all rather comical. Inutasho had very slowly been edging Inu-Yasha towards yisu, and Miroku had been edging himself towards Sango. What, was the mansion full of love-sick puppies? He rolled his eyes, without waving, he cast off towards where he was going, he didn't want to be gone for long. He flew with the top speed, his knee-length silvery white hair was whipping in the wind behind him, but he didn't notice tat either, and held the reins tightly in his left hand, while he other rested close to his katana. ANd he had a decidedly emotionless mask on his face as he sped by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wheee done. Likee? THEN REVIEW DMAN YOU! REVIEW!  
  
Fluffy: - -; I can't believe that they honestly think we have hentai tapes...  
  
Pai: Well you are obviously the one whom recorded them hun..  
  
Fluffy; NE! I DID NOT! YISU THE HENTAI GODDESS DID! And don't call me hun...speaking of calling me stuff....why does it say my name is fluffy? O.o;  
  
Pai: 0 0; ~shifty eyes~ NO REASON! ~gulps down some tea, grabs the hentai spray and drags a screaming in terror fluffy off~ Ja! R&R! 


	10. Kagome the youkai! Part 1

A/N: THis is with my new beta Reader, Rainy! So tell me how she did! No time for Author's notes other than, Read my new Fic, Mine eyes behold!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Tarnished Armor'  
  
Strmbringr (alias Pai)  
  
'Kagome the Youkai! Part 1'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two days since her betrothed had left to patrol the borders of the Western and Northern lands, their lands. The lands that she would inherit and give to him, as if she had a choice. Kagome obviously wanted to be alone to think about the choices she was going to make, as Yisu and Sango had been leaving her alone. A grin crossed her visage as she remembered the way that Inu-Taisho had been inching Yisu and Inu-Yasha together. Yisu was not worried when Inu-Yasha made advances toward Kagome. Kagome had no plans what-so-ever of ever getting near Inu-Yasha in a relationship other than that of friendship, though even that was highly doubtful at the rate this was going. There was one good thing though, Yisu kept Inu-Yasha busy and away from her friend.  
  
Sango had been running away from Miroku's lechery for the last few days as well. He had a tendency to grope her more than the others, and Sango would of course attack him, but Kagome secretly knew that Sango didn't mind the lechery as much as she played out when Miroku was actually doing it, and as long as it was only directed at Sango. It seemed like everyone was falling into place. Everyone, but her. She had just begun to realize that her head had been clouded when Sessho-Maru's enticing presence was around. He was beautiful, and there was no other word for it. He made her stomach flutter, but she was beginning to notice how much she didn't know about him. They had spoken, but she was beginning to realize some things he hadn't mentioned from offhand comments from Inu-Yasha. Sessho-Maru had said that no girl would choose him, and that if they did, he would deny them. Or something of that sort. Kagome could not trust Inu-Yasha's memory to be infallible.  
  
If this was true, then Sessho-Maru had to have some affection for her...didn't he? She already knew his youkai side was more than a little over protective of her.She wasn't a full youkai, so she wasn't sure how that worked. It was his bestial side, though his mind was arguing with his instincts obviously. She sighed in annoyance and didn't let it bother her any further. What she had to sort out were her feelings for him. Was she physically attracted to him? Hai, who wouldn't be? He was the most handsome bachelor on the market and she had him. Most girls would consider her lucky, but she wasn't so sure. Could she make him come out of his emotionally attached shell, if only in her presence? She wasn't sure if she was up to the task. She would try however, so be it. If she could not get some genuine affection out of him when they were on their own, then...well her decision would be made.  
  
She sighed again. It was so hard to make a decision like this. Did she trust him? Yes. Who she didn't trust, was herself. She wasn't sure if she could control herself in his presence. He was too enticing, seductive, and too damn aware of it for his own good. She decided the last thought with an indignant snort. He was also vain, arrogant, and had an ego the size of Japan! But...there was something about him that made her want to be the one to open his cold shell, and find out what was truly inside. And by affection she meant speaking to her, holding her hand, and telling her about the real him. Not like sleeping beside her. She blushed at the thought of the kisses they had shared. At least she would have an excellent lover? She chuckled at the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was seated in the sun's warm embrace on top of the walls that surrounded Inu-Taisho's castle. She was here everyday for most of each day. In this spot, she looked lovely. Her obsidian tresses flowed loose about her, rippling slightly when a breeze caught it. Her striking blue eyes were unfocused; she was obviously deep in thought. He growled when he thought of whom she must be thinking of. He would have Kagome yet. He turned his gaze back to her. The branches of this tree extended around her, shielding her from the elements. Rose vines intertwined on the wall and around the trees.  
  
He watched, glaring increasingly as she suddenly blushed at whatever she was thinking about. He didn't let his mind wander to it though, keeping his attention to her appearance. She wore a deep blue haori much like Inu-Yasha's. It was simple, but she wasn't dressing up. She wore it in such a way that it allowed easy movement. She was truly beautiful. And she would be his. He would not forget that. He would make his claim on her. His fanged grin appeared on his visage. He flipped his now knee-length silvery white tresses into the wind. He knew they would catch her attention. With what he thought was on her mind, they should. And he knew that Sessho-Maru was on her mind. Hai, Kagome was his for the taking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her startling azure eyes caught the flicker of white. It was probably Inu-Yasha. She snorted. No way he was going to drag her out of the fortress. He was to shy to try anything, but who knew what else he had planned up his sleeve? She was just about to turn away when she noticed the length of the hair. It was much too long to be Inu-Yasha's, but one never knew. It was then she noticed his outfit. The white silk with the red cherry blossom pattern. Inu-Yasha would never...would he? Two katanas were sheathed at his side. Sessho-Maru's katanas. Then she noticed the armor. It was definitely Sessho-Maru-sama. No doubt about it in her mind anymore. And then she came into herself and realized that she had already jumped from the wall to land where he was now. Well...on the same side. She was drawn towards him.  
  
She knew he must have noticed her presence, but he didn't turn. She was immediately filled with righteous indignation. Taking a deep breath to yell at him for ignoring her, when he knew she was there, but then she deflated. She had made the mistake of looking deep into the golden orbs, as he had just turned her way. And she was lost for a moment. Then she realized the emotions flitting across Sessho-Maru's eyes. Malicious. She froze where she stood. Too bad she had been standing far too close to him. His fluffy tail soon snuck up to her and slid up to wrap around her waist, before practically dragging her up to it's body. Her breath had caught in her through at first site of his eyes, but her heart had begun beating faster for a far different emotion. Fear.  
  
What was going on? Was something wrong with her betrothed? The look in his eyes suggested that something was most definitely wrong. He grabbed her, pressing her back to his chest, parting her hair with his breath. Her heart raced. What is wrong with him? It was then when she registered another emotion that had been in eyes. Lust. She shuddered, then did so again as he spoke breathily into her ear, 'Kagome.' The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a sheet of silvery white hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Profiler120 off of Fanfiction.net gave me the inspiration for a few key things in this. Just so she gets some of the credit, well the tied to something while he beats her at least @.@;)MILD LEMON CONTAINED HERE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. [This was edited because it has already been unposted once so I figure, you want my fic, deal with less lemon nods and trots off~]  
  
[-I edited some out, just where I was worried it was going to far. It was only a sentence or two, but at an R rating, as long as I didn't get to explisite., let me know if I did, then I think it should be fine-]  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, jumping as she felt a nail trailing down her jawline. She tried to move her hands to slap it away, but they wouldn't move. They were tied up or something. She opened her amazing blue eyes to see. They were met in a locking gaze of golden hues. Drawing her gaze away from his quickly, she casted a quick glance towards her arms and legs. Her arms were tied together at the wrist, and then two ropes came forth from the top. Each tied to a bedpost above her head. Bedpost. Shit, she was in a bed. Her face had paled a rather large amount. Her legs were chained separately to each post, but with enough leeway to bend her knees. She was still clothed at least. He wasn't going to...was he? Her fear scent upped a few notches.  
  
Her black wolven ears twitched and flattened. She had walked to him with trust. She had known_ she could trust him. But...she obviously couldn't. Tears threatened to well up at his huge betrayal. She blinked them away for another time. She didn't realize it, but they were in one of Lord Inu-Taisho's outposts. He had carried her unconscious form past the guards and slammed the door. His men would follow his orders of leaving them alone. She stiffened as she watched him remove a dagger from his person and put it on the bed.  
  
Stripping armor, boots, and stripping is chest bare before leaping onto the bed, collecting his dagger and landing atop her. His breath heating her face. He sliced open her clothing and removed it as she as frozen in obvious terror. He grinned at then, fangs glinting. He looked her over slowly, as if admiring a trophy and memorizing it. She couldn't stop the silent tears from flowing. He drew is nails lightly across her skin, drawing goosebumps and grinning widely.  
  
She froze in terror when she felt the wet heat of his tongue tracing down her jawline, to the pulse of her throat, then down to the cleft between her breasts. She shuddered and tried to move away from him, unsuccessfully. She screamed as blade sifted through skin to the bone on her arm and crimson blood flowed. More slices such as these would be made this day. As his finger passed in front of her mouth and bit down as hard as she could, sinking her fangs in to the bone. He growled, then the wicked grin returned to his features. 'You will regret that...' He slammed a fist into her stomach. She screamed and gasped alternately from the pain. With that she knew it had only begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The screams had been going on quite awhile, so the guards below were getting worried. The Lady was not married to their Lord's heir yet...so unless she was willing to, this should not be allowed. They had started to squirm because they did not wish to get into trouble over not informing their Lord. Finally one of them left, deciding it was the best choice. As he rode swiftly towards the castle, he heard a voice that was deep, smooth, and one of an obvious young man. They were arguing, but he was panting from his hard galloping over the last half-hour, so was not paying attention. At least until he was addressed by the cold, deep, and emotionless voice from the argument.  
  
The guard was in shock, but bowed low. 'M-my Lord, Sessho-Maru arched a brow. 'You are away from your post, speak you reasons.? 'B-But how did you get here so fast?' The guard looked incredulous. Inu-Yasha, the other voice, merely watched, obviously annoyed by something. The cold voice answered him. 'What do you continue rambling about?' The guard answered in rush. 'I came here to inform the Lord Inu-Taisho that you were raping the Lady Kagome in outpost at the eastern border.' Sessho-Maru's eyes leaked red. 'And who told you to say that because I am obviously here.'  
  
The guard squirmed, but managed to speak. 'You were there, we saw you enter with Lady Kagome and you never left. We made the decision to do something about it ourselves. No one told us to.' With that Sessho-Maru shifted full demon and blurred in the direction the guard had come from. Inu-yasha screaming after him, but not bothering to follow, his brother was too fast and he would admit that fact, if only to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Story Reccomendation for this Chaopter]  
  
'Prisoner, My Prisoner' by Profiler120 [SessXKag][fanfiction.net]  
  
Thanks to Rainy for fixing this chapter for me! And please read my new story!  
  
Ja matte ne!  
  
Pai 


	11. Kagome the Youkai! Part 2

Alrighty! Well today as the Authoress's note I am just gonna put a few things that you need to know that you may be confused about. Also, these notes are finalized, so if there is something contradicting in another chapter, ignore it. Thankies! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and company, gomen...even marrying fluffy doesn't qualify to owning him! ~runs off sobbing~  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: SessXKag (Unless I decide to change it...muwahahahaha)  
  
Now then the characters:  
  
-Higurashi of the Northern Lands-  
  
Mikos, Hanyous, and Ningens are in abundance. Full youkai are hard to find here.  
  
Kagome: Ebony Wolf Hanyou. She inherited the rare access to miko powers along with her demonic powers. Thus she was used as the bartering tool for alliances. While she was allowed to choose from the prospects, she didn't have a choice if she liked none of them. She chose Sessho-Maru because he was not immature, and because he wasn't a hentai. Naraku came in as a last minute marriage prospect and Kagome downright refused him. Kagome was raped by Naraku.  
  
Kaede: Kagome's mother. She is a human miko and sick at present. Her husband and daughters have been taking care of her. She is a minor character. And she is not old in appearance. Miko's gain the lifespan of their mate and stay at the age they mated at until their mate dies. Then they return to their human lifespan and live it out from the age they left off. (I might have gotten this idea from someone. Please inform me if you know whom it was so I can give credit where it is due.)  
  
Hyouga: Kagome's father. A wolf tai-youkai that is currently in control of the Northern Lands. He has a duty to make alliances, but is also trying to give his daughter choices as to her own future. He is not close to Kikyo, but shall give her choices as well. He is fierce in battle, but laid back otherwise. His love was given to Kaede long ago and he is terrified of her sickness, he does not wish her death. His lands are heir to the Shikon Jewel. One of his daughter's may possess it, though he knows not which one it is.  
  
Kikyo: Kagome's full sister. Her miko powers are stronger than Kagome's, so she ended up being a full ningen miko. She is nearly a twin to Kagome, but much more sophisticated and cold. While she and Kagome to not have a great relationship, they don't have a bad one either. She is secretly jealous of Kagome, and resents her for her naivety. She loathes Naraku, and has a crush on Inu-Yasha.  
  
-The Inu Clan of the Western Lands-  
  
Inu-youkai are in the most abundance. Hanyou's are rare here, there may be one or two mikos, but their existence here is unlikely as well. There are several Ningen villages here.  
  
Inu-Taisho: Lord of the Western Lands, has a matchmaking fetish and is a full inu-youkai. His first wife died and he immediately took a human mate, as he had loved the ningen from a distance for a long time. At current he is widowed and aging, but not dead yet as youkai are immortal unless killed.  
  
Sessho-Maru: First heir the Western lands. Betrothed to Kagome by force from his father. Enjoys toying with her and finds her amusing. His loyal servants are Ah-Uhn and Jaken. He is a full inu-youkai and his mask is one of emotionless indifference. He is convinced that he needs no one. He intensely dislikes his brother as he blames him for Inu-Yasha's mother. He does not think his father waited long enough to remarry after his mother died.  
  
Inu-Yasha: An inu-hanyou. Sessho-Maru's half brother. Has a crush on Kagome, but is being stalked by Yisuri, or Yisu, a lady one ranking short of Kagome.  
  
-Onigumo of the Southern Lands-  
  
Rarely see mikos, hanyous and elemental youkai are popular.  
  
Onigumo: Father of Naraku. Overall leaves Naraku in charge. Most in unknown. Minor chara.  
  
Naraku: Is obsessed with finding the Shikon Jewel and also wishes one of Higurashi's daughter, or both. Raped Kagome in Sessho-Maru's form. Hanyou.  
  
-Wolf Clan of the Eastern Lands-  
  
-Mostly populated of Youkai. A few hanyou. Rare to see ningens or mikos.  
  
Tachiko: The Lord of the Eastern lands. Believes his son to be cocky, arrogant, and exasperating. Full wolf youkai.  
  
Kouga: Heir to the eastern lands. Madly in Love with Kagome and was crushed when she didn't pick him over the other betrothal offers. Full wolf youkai  
  
-Other Characters-  
  
Yisu: Kagome's best friend. In love with Inu-Yasha. Feline Hanyou and a minor Lady in the Northern Lands.  
  
Sango: Kagome's friend and Body guard. Full white tiger youkai. Enjoys fighting and takes her job very, very seriously.  
  
Miroku: Kitsune and Lecher. His coloring is black in his normal form. A friend of Inu-Yasha's.  
  
Rin: Can't tell you yet! n.n  
  
Shippou: Can't tell you yet! n.n'  
  
Kanna: Still can't...  
  
Juro-Maru: Nope...  
  
Kagura: Nopity nope nope!  
  
Kilala/Kirara: Not tellin! n.n  
  
And a few of my own made up charas that I can't tell ye about! I hope this clears up a lot of the problems!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Armor  
  
Familia-Ficz (Pai1)  
  
'Kagome the Youkai! Part 2'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The world was a blur to him as he raced like lightning across the forest to the guards tower. He could smell Kagome from here, and it was in the direction the guardsman had sent him in. He was pleased that his servants, or would be servants, were loyal to him. In any case his mind was fairly blurred with the need to get there, and quickly. Her scent had been strongest on the wall. He had heard from Inu-Yasha, before their fight, that she had been staying out there in a daze since he had left. He knew it was no love sick puppy thing like Inu-Yasha had hinted at, he knew she was more level-headed than that. Almost missing a pace, he reconsidered that. Was she really level headed? He didn't want to think about that thought too long, he had a feeling he would not like the answer.  
  
She was the type with her head in the clouds, but she also thought things through most of the time. He had a feeling she was a romanticist at heart and he almost groaned at the annoying thought before he remembered her prediction. No time to complain over it now, he was already noticing the heavy scent of blood and raw sex intermingled with Kagome. The male scent was...him? Except it wasn't. It was very close, but there were no two identical scents, not even cloned. It was almost as if the scent was coming from an evil twin of himself. The scent of pure evil and his own scent were the ones intermingling with the iron tanged blood and the Sakura Blossom scent that was Kagome's own.  
  
The possessiveness that had plagued him was now in full effect and he found himself racing up the stairs. It seemed as if time was in slow motion as he reflected on his thoughts while he had been away. Kagome was a rsuting person. She never gave her trust right off the bat, but when you got it, you got it. You held her heart, body, and soul in your hands when you gained that trust. It was almost terrifying, even for him, to think of how an innocent like Kagome would feel about being betrayed by him, for she would indeed think it was him. Her mind would be in such a state of shock and pain she would not be able to perceive the differences in his scent.  
  
His rage flared at the thought of Kagome thinking it was him who had done this. His own pride and honor were on the line, but he would not wish rape on an innocent. Ever. Women whom served in the field knew what could happen to them, on both sides. He did not pity them for what they knew. But raping an innocent was unforgivable. He would kill the impostor. He would let her friends explain what happened to her, and he would force her to understand it wasn't him. For some reason it hurt to imagine her thinking of him as betraying her. To him it made no sense. If he truly wanted to rape her, why not wait until there was nothing anyone could do about it? Not that it mattered. She would not see it that, but could disguise himself so well.  
  
He didn't have to wait long to find out whom it was. The kisama was so entranced in his victim, he had yet to register the inu-youkai's Ki signature. He regretted it when he found acid claws ripping into his back and a cold voice filled with contained rage speak to him. 'Off her you rutting bastard. Now tell me whom you are impostor. If you do not I shall burn your insides slowly until you beg for a quick death. No one harms my possessions.' Kagome passed out about that moment, he sensed it. Obviously the other had too, for his hair turned black. Sessho-Maru's voice hissed out.  
  
'Naraku. You shall pay.' It was as simple as that. Eventually all whom opposed Sessho-Maru died. It didn't matter if they were Kami or a peasant. They died if he wished it. Naraku would die. Naraku's form fully shifted. Most women thought of him as drop dead gorgeous. They were right about the drop dead part. When they went to his bed, they never lived through it to tell the tale. Not that discouraged as one from the crimson eyed male. He had a sinister, dark look surrounding him where as Sessho-Maru had a noble, demanding-respect attitude around him. Both had the annoying fan girls however. He captured his stray thoughts and shoved them to the back of his mind before unsheathing his Katana and arcing the blade downward. Even Naraku was not fast enough. His left arm was sliced completely off. Sessho-Maru growled at not taking the whole arm with him.  
  
Naraku smiled evilly, ignoring the lifeblood flowing from his severed veins onto the stone floor. His voice was as sinister as his looks. 'I'll be back Sessho-Maru. I'll kill you, and your bitch if she even lives though this. You interrupted my fun, for that you shall die.' He disappeared and Sessho-Maru's claws raked through then air as his growl shattered the silence. He then actually took time to look at the girl. Her entire body looked like a bloody, bruised, and broken mess. Even he had admitted to her beauty, if only to himself, and couldn't help feeling a sense of loss.  
  
She would be back to normal eventually, but her face was battered. Even her sleek black wolf ears were battered. Those were probably one of the most sensitive parts of her body. He looked her over first. His gaze was not the burning, lust filled, hungry gaze that many men would have had, even with her so battered. It was assessing her injuries. Her thick ebony locks were clumped and matted together in crimson stains. She had passed out, only in this way would she be able to take the pain of him carrying her back to the castle. He took of the top, out layer of his haori off and put it over her body, ignoring the blood stains it was collecting. Then he lifted her gently, cradling her in his arms. Leaping out the small window, forming his Ki into a solid form beneath him as he flew at lightning speeds in the right direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Kikyo, you must marry. You have two choices. Naraku or Kouga. Both are heirs to their lands and equal in rank to whom Kagome is marrying.' Kikyo's face showed her rage, it was barely contained. Hyouga might have been more lenient, but Kikyo was a ningen miko and many youkai were in danger of her just from sleeping with her. It was amazing that there had been two offers from important youkai figures. It had been from the fathers of course, but he had told them both he would ask his daughter for her preference. 'Why can't I have Inu-Yasha!?' He sighed in exasperation at his daughter. They had already been over this conversation and he didn't know why she couldn't seem to understand what he had been saying to her.  
  
'Lord InuTaisho informed me that Kagome's friend Yisu, and his son Inu-Yasha are getting along very well. He also informed me that he hoped for this match because they seemed at ease together and Yisu kept Inu-Yasha under control and out of trouble. He believes they are perfect for each other and I will not go against it. Besides, Kagome is already marrying his brother and it would be a wasted opportunity. Now you will do as you are told and choose. Now!' He raised his voice for the last part. He and Kaede had discussed it as well and agreed. Kikyo practically growled, and her eyes flared, but she left the room with the scent of anger surrounding her. 'I HATE YOU!' And with that she was gone, he heard her footsteps retreating down the hall. He sighed and penned a note back to InuTaisho, informing him that Kikyo had received other proposals and that it would be no problem what so ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango rolled her eyes as she felt the familiar warmth of a hand plant itself 'pon her butt. She was facing the lecher in a mere moment. Miroku expected her to sprout horns and be surrounded in fire at any given moment. Her eyes used to turn red, but they didn't anymore. Her glower nearly made him catch on fire however. *Shit...I'm dead...or at least close to being dead* He didn't even have time to run before there was a very loud smacking noise, wood hitting flesh, and a quieter thud, flesh hitting the ground. Eyes still twitching as she turned on her heal, barely able to suppress a grin. She enjoyed the rounds with the lecher immensely. The kitsune never seemed to get hurt. She shook her head slightly, rounding a corner, and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
An evil glint and amusement could be seen in her eyes as she concealed her Ki and scent immediately and darted somewhere she couldn't be seen. It just happened to be behind a bush she could see through. Yisu had just pounced on Inu-Yasha and pinned him to the grass, for they were in a garden. Her feline ears twitched and she purred. 'Gotcha!' Her grin widened, revealing her fangs. Ah, this was priceless, and she got to sit here and watch. Inu-Yasha was trying in vain to throw the girl off before bellowing 'GET OFF ME WENCH!' Stupid thing to say. He hadn't really minded. The anger behind the words seemed forced but none the less Yisu's eyes twitched. 'What did you call me?' Twitch, Twitch went the corner of her eye. Inu-Yasha paled as she yelled 'SIT BOY!' And leaped up, then slammed all her body wait down on him so they he went down a good few inches.  
  
Sango rolled out of the bushes, helpless with laugher at the two lovebirds. Speaking of lovebirds...her eyes sharpened as she glanced to where she was accustomed to seeing Kagome sit everyday. She wasn't there. The mirth left Sango instantly as she sought out her charge. Where had Kagome gone!? Damn them. She was half panicked already. She calmed down and rose with a deadly look in her eyes. She peeled Yisu off of Inu-Yasha and dropped her a few feet away. Her orbs were beginning to show a red sheen over them. Inu-Yasha paled immensely. 'Where is Lady Kagome?' It was then that he shot a glare towards Yisu before Sango dug her claws into his flesh as she turned his face back towards her.  
  
'Do I need to repeat the question?' Her eyes were _definitely_ beginning to show red. If he had been able to run...he would have, but since he couldn't...'Sessho-Maru got here about an hour ago. We started fighting like usual, and after about a half hour a guardsmen came running up. He was blabbering about Sessho-Maru taking Kagome up to his tower and raping her. Sessho-Maru did not smell like Kagome at all, and he was not hiding his scent. You can't just hide parts of it like that. He didn't rape her. There were several things to look for, and to rape her he would have to have the scent of arousal on him. He didn't. He was enraged, or as close o it as I've ever seen him and literally disappeared as he raced toward the tower.' Sango growled lowly, in a feline way. It was then they felt the rush of speed and caught the scent of Kagome, Sessho-Maru, Kagome's blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sessho-Maru ignored the scents of his brother, Kagome's friend, and her bodyguard. Her rushed inside and went straight to the hot springs. It was then that he walked straight into the water, merely kicking off his boots. His took off the outer Haori he had given her and sank into the water with her. He went about the work of cleaning the blood from her body to discern how bad her injuries were. He didn't bother locking the door so he was soon joined by servants and her friends. They were all slack jawed for two reasons. One, Sessho-Maru had gone into a bath with his clothes on to take care of someone, and two, Kagome's appearance and condition. Kagome was completely unconscious. He glanced up, searching, and found a female servant.  
  
Quickly motioning her over he had her walk in, also in her clothes. He had the servant girl clean Kagome as he held her up. Everyone was silent, and then all began murmuring at once. He ignored them all and helped get Kagome cleaned off. Sango nearly shoved Miroku and Inu-Yasha from the room before she and Yisu ran over to help. Yisu quickly went after a bathing robe to slip over her. The maid, a fox hanyou named Ari, was quickly washing off Lady Kagome. Sango had rushed off for a healer moments later. Another servant had rushed off to Kagome's room to prepare it for her in her injured state. New sheets, blankets, and pillows were put on it, and the room was cleaned miraculously fast. It was always safer to have someone injured in a clean room. Water and bread had been set out on the table beside her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He watched from the doorway as the healers swarmed around Kagome. She would have been healing faster, but the miasma poison that was trademarked to Narku kept her miko-powers and natural youkai-healing powers from working the way they should have. She would heal at the rate of a human. Her broken bones had been set. The youkai healers could only get close enough to bind things and set things. Her body repelled their healing magic. Mikos could only heal her smaller cuts and ease her pain so she could fall into an easy sleep. As it was she looked much better with the blood washed off. While the mikos had been sent for, her maids had insisted on cleaning her up. They had brushed her thick locks and braided them into two braids to keep her waist length tresses out of everyone's way.  
  
They had also slipped her into a silk robe meant to go over a nightgown. Since she was being worked on, and was sweating as it was, they didn't bother to put anything underneath it. He was, so far, the only male allowed in the room. InuTaisho had come by merely to glance in and check up on her condition, but he had not stayed. He had rushed off immediately to inform her father. Both he and Sessho-Maru believed it was Naraku that had done this. Sessho-Maru knew it was, and InuTaisho trusted him. Sessho-Maru was, at the moment, becoming increasingly anxious. They couldn't stop the internal bleeding. Hai, there was some. It had been made from the stab in her stomach, and from the continuous hitting and abuse of her chest area. They assumed a rib had stabbed an organ inside her, but they couldn't be sure. If she had been a full demon, the miasma would not have affected her like this.  
  
It was then that it hit him. A full youkai. Was there a way to do that. He immediately departed and summoned his loyal retainer. He voice was deep and detached as usual. 'Jaken, I require your presence now.' As if the toad youkai had been hiding in his shadow the entire time he leapt outward and bowed low. 'Sessho-Maru-sama!' Sessho-Maru looked down his nose at the servant. 'I need to know the various ways of turning a ningen or hanyou into a full youkai.' Jaken bobbed his head and immediately began to recite what he knew. 'There are several spells that could do it, but most of them could kill the spell caster or the victim. Potions have the same affect. The only way to make a ningen into a youkai is supposedly by use of the Shikon no Tama, by wishing on it.' Jaken paused for a breath.  
  
'Otherwise only a full youkai can turn a ningen into a hanyou, a hanyou can only make a ningen a quarter youkai. A youkai can turn a hanyou into a youkai as well. This is by the youkai giving their blood to the one they want changed. By doing this the other will gain many traits of the donor.' Her finished by bobbing his head again. 'That is all Jaken.' He dismissed the toad and headed back down the halls to Kagome's room. He had only needed to double check the information. His brother could not turn into a youkai because his father did not wish it to happen, but Sessho-Maru could turn Kagome into a youkai. Then she would heal. Right? He decided to do it and entered her room. He shoved the mikos, healers, and servants out of his way. Slipping a dagger from his gold and blue obi before slicing a vein in his arm. He unbandaged the stab wound on her stomach. He then slit his other palm and sheathed the dagger. He put his palm to her mouth and rested his arm across her stomach and allowed his blood to flow into her. Everyone seemed appalled and then they all let out a gasp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know I am evil already. Well Now Rainy has edited this! TANKIES RAINY!  
  
Now then, should I make Kagome pregnant with Naraku's child? ANd should I make her turn into an inu-youkai or stay a wolf youkai? ~is voting for inu herself but ya never know~  
  
So far it looks as if this chapter drove people to longer reviews! YEAH! Because of that I will work hard on getting the next chapter up! n_n'  
  
Also, I am working on another chapter for 'Mine Eyes Behold' and for my newest fic that I havn't put up yet, 'Modern Youkai Love'. n.n;  
  
LET ME KNOW ABOUT THE THINGIES!  
  
ja matte ne!  
  
-Pai 


	12. Authoress Note

I am extremely sorry to inform everyone that I am not going to continue Tarnished Armor. I dislike it in the extreme and it was truly my first fivtion. It was my stepping stone for testing various things until I got bakc up onto my feet. It had been one of the reasons for my writer's block, so any fans of Mine Eyes Behold should be happy to know that it will be updates before March. I know that seems like a long time but I have midterms and finals at the moment. I am also having even more family problems. That is a constant dilema for me, and I hate that it affects my writing, but it does.   
  
I have a very short attention span also, and Tarnished Armor never had a plot that I was going to strictly go with...it just kind of rambled on and on. I found myself hating it. Nothing went the way I wanted it. Barely anything clicked right. There are too many problems to count and I'm surprised no one noticed many there actually were. I thought it was cute, but I came to hate it. No one can happily write a fiction they hate, ne? I have felt guilty to all of my reviewers, especially the ones that don't show because I had to repost Tarnished Armor. I have had many requests to continue it, but I can't seem to make myself.   
  
I did write the next chapter, but it disgusted me. I felt sick, almost physically sick. So again I must apologize, but nothing can be done about this. I am extremely sorry.   
  
I do ask a favor, that anyone read and review (flames are welcome as always) my new fiction Crimson Tears.  
  
Now then, the good news. I have a new beta! She is the type that is going to grab a riding crop and beat me senseless if I don't decide to update! Oi vey, well I will probably be beaten senseless many times then, ne? Her name is Erin.  
  
My beta (I love saying that!) also decided she wanted to accept the task of rewriting Tarnished Armor! She has full permission to change anything she wishes and I hope against all else that you will go read it on her account as well as her other fictions. her accoutn name is Shayril. She is a magnificent writer and I wouldn't have anyone else (except Profiler120, but who wouldn't? Everyone knows she is the best writer out there) writing it! Because I don't think anyone else has the stamina for this insane fiction.  
  
In anycase, she is rewriting it. Feel free to comment, but that fact is not changing. She requested it before I even made it open for others! -grins- SO she beat anyone else too it.  
  
Enjoy and I'll miss ye all, ne? THough I doubt you'll miss my horrid ability to add chapters in a reasonable ammount of time, since its nonexistant.  
  
Pai-Chan 


End file.
